


Come With Me, please

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Attraction, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the team celebrates Emily's birthday, tequila shots and pure impulse lead to inappropriate groping, grinding and an awkward situation in the toilets for Morgan and Reid. What will happen when they discover it wasn't just alcohol’s fault?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I just got this account and I'm pretty nervous about it, I'm learning how everything works here in Archive of Our Own. I hope you like this story, just notice that I'm learning English and that I could have mistakes.

It was Emily's birthday and the agents of the FBI's department, the Behavioral Analysis Unit, were celebrating at a local bar, after a hard day at work. The brunette's birthday was a welcomed opportunity for the teammates to take a breather from their hard work.

The place was dark except for strobe lighting and it was difficult to hear each other's voices for over the loud, ear- splitting loud music.

While the birthday girl danced with a guy from work that she had started dating a few weeks ago, Garcia, Hotch and Rossi were sitting around a table, the two men teasing the techie about her chosen outfit.

And as Reid waited at the bar for the next round his eyes located Morgan, flirting closely with a pretty, dark-skinned girl who was wearing a black dress that clung to every curve of her body. She was just a little smaller than him, and you could easily see how completely she was falling at his handsome friend's feet. Morgan suddenly looked his way, and Reid quickly dropped his gaze down to his drink so it didn't look like he was staring. It was difficult not to stare, when they looked so perfect together.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"You don't dance too bad, huh?" JJ shouted, smiling, into her dance partner's ears. The two young ones were dancing calmly, with the respectful distance between them denoting their platonic relationship.

"Thanks, neither do you." Reid shouted back, trying not to knock into the couple next to them (again) on the crowded floor. "But then I think next to me anyone would look graceful." He laughed as JJ slapped his chest playfully.

"Shush you. I'll have you know I've been told I have the makings of a world class ballerina."

"Oh, so treading on my foot all those times was a ballet move?" Reid teased.

"I said I was sorry for that!"

Reid would have replied, but just then he felt someone or something touch him...inappropriately. Too embarrassed to react, he tried to discreetly look over his shoulder, but whoever it was had melted back into the crowd. The only person behind him was an elderly woman obliviously dancing with her husband, and he  _really_  hoped it wasn't her. Probably just an accident, maybe her handbag bumped him.

But JJ had been chatting to him barely five minutes when. It. Happened. Again.

This time it was definitely not a bag, he distinctly felt fingers pinching him. He whipped aroundbut the sneaky butt-grabber was too quick for him. Again there was only the elderly couple nearby, and Morgan to their left with the girl. The girl looked at him and giggled before whispering something to Morgan. Had she seen who it was? He felt himself turn red.

He turned back to JJ. He briefly thought about asking her if she'd seen who it was, but he realised that with it being dark and their height difference she probably wouldn't have been able to see. He subtly turned JJ around to where he had been standing and stealthily  moved her away from their spot in the crowd. He spent the remainder of the dance in a state of hyper-vigilant awareness of his butt, determined to catch his harasser and give them a...a very stern look indeed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The night had gone relatively comfortably as far as partying was concerned. Reid had been sent up to the bar again and had barely got his drink request out when he felt them again, those hands, heavier and more confident than they had been before, but this time they were palming his back.

"Having fun, pretty boy?"

He turned to see Morgan, expert in bomb disposal, kicking doors down and getting women to like him. He was wearing a black suit (with no tie); dressed up but not too formal.

"Yeah" he answered finally between nervous laughs, "of course."  _It can't be Morgan. No way, this has to be a coincidence._

But dammit he was an expert in human behavior, and sometimes he hated that. He could tell just from looking that the dark skinned man was uncomfortable about something, avoiding eye contact, speaking faster and more breathlessly than usual. He was feeling guilty. And Reid knew why. What the hell had he been playing at? Was it some prank on him that everyone knew about? Was Morgan so bored with seducing women that he was playing a game? Seeing how many people he could grope without her noticing?

"I'm having fun too" Morgan turned back to point at the girl he'd been dancing with. "You see that girl over there? I'm taking her home tonight." He finished his sentence with a naughty tone in his voice, before glancing at Reid, his expression strangely calculating like he was studying Reid's reaction.

"Good for you." Reid said. He meant to say it casually but it came out rather bitterly.

"Oh, c'mon kid, don't be a spoilsport." Morgan smirked and cocked his head to one side. "Unless...you're jealous?"

Reid blew through his lips scornfully.

Morgan looked a little taken aback. Looking around quickly, he suddenly took hold of Reid's wrist, and despite Reid's protests that they would lose the drinks; he dragged the flustered genius towards the bathroom.

Reid stopped protesting, realizing they were already in the bathroom anyway.

"What the hell Morgan? Look I'm happy for you alright? But what do you want me to do, jump up and down with excitement? I'm not the one getting laid. Besides it's not like this is an unusual occurrence for you is it?"

Morgan didn't reply. He seemed anxious, rubbing the back of his shaven head and turning slightly away from Reid.

Waiting for an explanation, Reid quickly lost patience, annoyed at Morgan's childish behaviour that evening, and how easily he let himself be pushed around by the older man.

"Why did you bring me in here? Since when did you need  _my_  approval?"

When Morgan still didn't reply, Reid shook his head and turned to leave the room. Before his hand reached the door handle, Morgan grabbed him and turned him, roughly pushing him back against the wall, and then raised his hand sharply.

 _Oh God._  Reid flinched, automatically bringing his arms up to shield his face.

The blow he expected didn't come, just a gentle hand on his arm. He opened his eyes. Morgan looked both horrified and concerned for him.

"God, Reid I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to grab you so hard, it's just...oh man I've drunk too much really and I wasn't thinking...I'm really sorry..."

"It's fine. I overreacted, really." Reid assured him breathlessly, trying to slow his racing heart. He felt stupid. Of course Morgan would never hit him.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. Go out there and be with your lady-friend." Reid smiled. "You deserve something nice after this last case."

Morgan gave a smile. Maybe Reid was imagining it but he looked a little sad. He clapped Morgan's shoulder in encouragement on his way past, towards a cubicle.

Morgan followed him. Right to the door as if it was the most normal thing in the world to continue the conversation while Reid went to the bathroom. Reid was beginning to wonder if he'd had his drink spiked; it would explain why he was acting so weird and unpredictable tonight. He turned to block the doorway and pointed to the next cubicle.

"Um...that one's free, if you need..." Morgan ignored him and forced Reid inside the cubicle, pushing himself in behind him."Uh...ah...what? Hermm. I think..." Reid stammered, the invasion of his privacy making him uncomfortable.

Morgan just came up close to him, staring into his confused, hazel colored eyes, and brushed his cheek with the back of his fingers. Reid looked at the fingers on his cheek, then at Morgan, trying desperately to find a point of reference in the situation which would tell him what Morgan wanted from him and how to respond.

But then Morgan took his face in his hands and kissed him, intense and passionate. Reid pulled back but Morgan wouldn't let go. His mouth took over Reid's with a roughness the young man had never felt before, making his mind go blank and his arms flap in panic before clutching at Morgan's arms and chest. He closed his eyes tightly and let it happen.

Morgan was sky-high. This was really happening. He slid his palms up Reid's back, rucking up his white shirt and feeling the delicate ridges of the young man's spine and ribs with his fingertips, feeling him tremble slightly, as he traced every inch of the boy he had craved for so long. It was wrong, so wrong, but he was too weak to resist the desire anymore. At first it had been a drunken laugh, grabbing Reid's butt and watching his priceless reaction, giggling about it with Katherine...or was it Kristhal? Kristhal, yeah. Great fun, but it brought up all these feelings and he found himself trying to make Reid jealous, but he was messing everything up totally. And he was supposed to be the smooth operator of the group. So much for that.

Reid tried to stop but his body wouldn't obey him. His lips seemed glued to Morgan's and moved cautiously, following Morgan's lead. Still not sure where to put his hands, he stood rigidly with his arms by his sides, afraid that touching Morgan back would send the wrong signal. That he was inviting Morgan to have sex or something. _He_  didn't know how this whole thing worked. Was Morgan really gay, or bi, or whatever? Or was he just drunkenly experimenting? Maybe he'd struck out with the girl and decided Reid was the next best thing to a girl, he thought with a twinge of sadness. But he was still suspicious that this was all a joke and Morgan would burst out laughing and tease him for going along with it.

By this time he was surprised to note that he was actually finding the kissing quite pleasant, Morgan was very good at it. He wasn't so okay when Morgan slid his hands down to squeeze and grope his ass, his fingers ruthlessly, bruisingly rough with the sensitive flesh. Reid frowned and inhaled sharply, mid-kiss. Morgan noticed and smiled, taking it as a sign of pleasure. Reid felt more and more helpless, the longer he let this go on the more it escalated and the more embarrassing it was to say that he didn't want it.

He could still hear the music, a song he liked called _Come With Me_ ,pounding through the walls and the blood pounding in his ears, as adrenaline surged through his system. Morgan's breathing, hot and heavy, or maybe it was his own, he couldn't be sure.

Suddenly Morgan pulled Reid's hips forward against his own until they were touching at the groin. Reid grabbed Morgan's upper arms fearfully. He felt like if this went on much longer he would start crying. He tried many times to say no, but every time at the last minute his voice died in his throat. Morgan ground against him hard, and the sensation seemed to hit him in the gut like electricity, causing his legs to stop functioning for a split second.

 _Your fingers on my trigger,_  
You play it like a winner,  
You're pulling me tight.

"Stop." said the weaker voice, between heavy breaths. " _I said stop!_ " He stared trying to push Morgan back creating a distance between the two bodies with his left forearm.

Morgan was too horny to pay attention to Reid's half-hearted resistance and pushed away his forearm as easily as swatting a fly, before taking the young man by the shoulders and putting him a little more against the wall, and instead of the genius' mouth, this time Morgan's lips took to kissing his neck. Reid couldn't resist letting him, or at least it was harder than it should have been not to let him. In some place he wasn't fully aware of, what he was feeling in that moment had greater power over him than his morality and common sense.

With his mind racing in circles, panting like he'd run up several flights of stairs, and an embarrassing bulge starting to grow in his pants, he feverishly groaned:

"Stop...you gotta stop."

This time Reid felt Morgan tense, holding his waist so tight Reid bet it would leave a bruise. The dark-skinned man's eyes stared at him with a dark, lust-filled gaze. They begged him without words to stay, to come with him and explore this tantalizing, unknown function of his body. But Reid pushed away his hands, which had suddenly lost their powerful strength, and stumbled breathlessly for the cubicle door before he changed his mind.

Combing his hair flat with his fingers he left the bathroom without looking back and walked quickly with his head down out of the bar. He was too angry and confused to compose himself enough to say goodbye to his friends, a couple of whom tried to call him from across the room, but their voices were faint enough to be ignored.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop rekindling those bizarre moments over and over in his mind. Remembering the feeling he had…it scared him, how much it fascinated him. He didn't want to face this, but he had to deal with it quickly before the situation escalated. He told himself that Derek was probably so drunk that the next day he wouldn't remember anything. Oddly the idea didn't make him feel better. If anything it made him feel worse.

Maybe, subconsciously, he hoped Derek  _would_  remember. But so what if he did remember? It wouldn't make any difference. This would never have happened had he been sober, and it certainly wouldn't happen again now. At least he could use it to his advantage if Derek didn't remember by avoiding the situation altogether.

But how was he meant to look his friend in the eye again without remembering that intense gaze on him as Morgan touched his cheek? The sadness in those kind eyes, asking him to stay, asking him to trust him enough to do with him what he'd never done with anyone before.

How could he listen to that song again peacefully without it showing all over his face what he'd done? What he'd  _stupidly_ done, with the same guy he could be processing a crime scene with tomorrow? Fraternizing with other agents was more than just frowned upon. And having had a passionate entanglement with his teammate…it didn't look good for him. He had to tell Morgan tomorrow that this was a mistake, so he could have his conscience clear and they could get back to normal.


	2. Conversations and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things are not what they seem to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. There's a lot more coming :). Oh, and I mention Morgan's office what puts this in season 5 or so when he replaces Hotch temporarily, but you can imagine it at any season you like… afer the second, I guess ;)

"There's something I have to tell you" Reid finally said to Morgan, after a long struggle against his nerves. "Can we go to your office?"

"Something wrong, kid?"

"It won't take long. We just gotta talk about…something."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

In his office, Morgan sat down in the chair behind his desk, and he offered the other seat to Reid, but he didn't want to sit down. This wasn't a work-related discussion, he wasn't going to sit in front of Morgan's desk all formal like he'd done something wrong.

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

There was a pause where Reid tried to speak but balked at the last moment, cringing at the idea of saying what he needed to say to Morgan.

"You don't remember?" He finally asked, disappointed. He really didn't want to have to explain what happened.

Morgan shook his head, looking puzzled.

"Erm okay…well the thing is that yesterday…you…." He blushed at the memory and couldn't finish the phrase, his body so tense that he couldn't even stand still.

Morgan looked genuinely concerned, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Reid didn't reply.

The silence unsettled both agents. It had been a while since Morgan last saw Reid this uncomfortable talking to someone.

"What? We didn't have a drunken three-way with that girl did w-?"

"No!" Reid cut him off, horrified. "God, no."

Morgan looked like he was holding back laughter and Reid realized with relief that he was joking.

He laughed awkwardly. "No, no…you just…umm…well I know you didn't mean to…it wasn't your fault, you'd had a lot to drink and you probably didn't even…" Reid stopped again, realizing he was babbling.

"C'mon, Reid, you're making me nervous, talk to me." The older agent's voice was serious, its usual streak of charming humor dropped.

"You kissed me, Morgan." Reid blurted out. "At the party. You dragged me into the bathroom and well…you know."

"Oh, uh…I did?" Morgan stood up. He looked surprised, but not visibly distressed by the news like Reid had expected. "Wow. I'm…sorry Reid." He folded his arms and sat on the corner of his desk.

Reid nodded and looked away, slightly annoyed by how well Morgan was taking it compared to the agony he'd been through. "S'okay." He mumbled.

After a few seconds of quiet Morgan leaned forwards. "So…" he smiled. "How was I?" He winked.

"I didn't sleep with you!" Reid snapped at him, mortified, looking over his shoulder to check that no-one was in earshot. "I wouldn't have. That's not…I don't …like _you_ "

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "Okay, okay! I get it. For your information I meant the kissing."

"Oh." Reid rubbed his forehead.

"So how  _was_  it?" Morgan repeated, smiling mischievously.

 

"Sorry is this  _funny_  to you? Cause it sure as hell isn't for me." Reid said, pissed off. "We could lose our jobs over this-"

"Whoa, hold your damn horses there kid! We're not going to lose our jobs over one drunken kiss."

"No, you don't get it. It was more than that." Reid said, feeling like shouting at him. "We almost had  _sex_  Morgan! In a public bathroom! You kissed my neck…and you touched me… inappropriately…and-you-" His voice got slightly higher and slightly quieter with each word he said, and by the end he was out of breath with panic.

 

"Almost?" Morgan raised an eyebrow. "We  _almost_  had sex?"

 

"Yeah  _almost_." Reid said, feeling irritated. "I feel like you're not focusing on the bigger picture here? Our jobs? Our working relationship?"

"Well, forgive me if I'm wrong, but see, up 'til now you been making it sound like this was all my doing."

"It was." Reid said hotly.

"But if it went further than kissing…if I tried to go further with you…Well doesn't that suggest that to some extent you may have been…encouraging me?"

Reid flushed bright red. "No." he insisted. "You just did it. You didn't listen to me and I couldn't stop you."

"You did stop me though, in the end." Morgan pointed out gently. "And…well I might kiss someone if I'm drunk, sure. But I wouldn't have touched you…intimately, if I didn't think you wanted it. Are you sure you didn't…go along with it? Out of curiosity maybe?"

Unconsciously Reid wrapped his arms around himself.

"You had me pinned against the wall." He choked out, fighting back tears. "I was embarrassed and I didn't know what to do. I told you to stop – several times. I tried to push you away and you wouldn't let go. If it had been anyone else… _anyone_  but you, I would have thought I was about to be  _raped_."

Morgan stood up. "C'mere." He pulled Reid into a hug. Reid tried to stay rigid and resistant, but it was nice, to be hugged. Living alone, he didn't get that many hugs. It helped him feel calmer.

"Sorry I scared you." Morgan murmured into his hair. "I guess I forget how big I am sometimes."

Reid pulled away, worried someone would see them through the window.

"Listen, Morgan, I just wanted to make sure we're clear that what happened was a mistake. You don't need to apologize or anything, I understand that you were drunk and you didn't know what you were doing. It was an accident, and it can't happen again. We can just forget about it. And if that's okay with you I see no reason why this should affect our work relationship. Or our friendship." Reid mumbled quickly as if he were quoting lines from a text.

"I'm sorry, I get that I was a little…forceful," Morgan said thoughtfully, "but I can't help feeling that if you weren't into it at all, you'd have fought against me 'til I got the message. We're pretty good friends after all, you knew I would have stopped when I knew you wanted me to."

Reid was surprised by how angry he felt in response. It felt like he was being accused of something. Morgan had him backed into a corner with the implied question he couldn't find an answer for. He took a moment to compose himself, not wanting Morgan to think he'd hit a nerve. He forced a laugh.

"Well what about you Morgan? Resident ladies' man, always chasing women, making this big show of heterosexuality to everyone, and then you go and make out with your male colleague?"

Morgan's shoulders stiffened up a little. "I was drunk, I di-"

"Alcohol makes you less inhibited about your desires. It doesn't create desires which weren't already there."

Morgan smiled, as if to say 'oh well, you caught me.'

"Well you are pretty cute for a boy." He laughed.

Reid blushed again and tried not to smile. "So you're…bisexual then?"

"Actually... I'm gay." Morgan said vaguely.

"Huh." Reid nodded, but he was a little surprised. "Well, this probably isn't necessary at this stage, but for the record I'm fine with that."

"Yeah. I appreciate that, kid." Morgan smiled. "So what about you?"

"I'm not gay… _you_  kissed  _me_." Reid stuttered. He wasn’t lying, anyway. He wasn’t _gay_ , he was bi… or maybe had a thing for guys, but he, in fact, wasn’t _gay_.

"Sure. But you weren't exactly in a hurry to push me away, were you?"

"I thought… I thought you didn't remember." Reid said, suddenly anxious. "Morgan… you didn't do that on purpose did you?" The thought seemed crazy at first, he never thought Morgan would manipulate him like that, faking memory loss. But he was starting to realize that he maybe didn't know Morgan as well as he thought. His heartbeat rose high with the stress he was feeling.

Morgan smiled and moved towards him until he was almost talking in Reid's ear.

"Don't worry kid; your secret is safe with me. I hope mine is with you." Morgan ran a hand up his back to his shoulder. Spencer closed his eyes for a moment. Morgan kept squeezing his shoulder and stroking the base of his neck with his thumb as he spoke in a quiet and deliberate voice. "My hand on your ass. My tongue in your mouth. The way you bit your lip… got all sweaty and out of breath when I touched you… it'll all stay between us."

Dammit, he  _did_  remember. He'd just been playing the innocent all that time, making him explain everything, tricking him into giving his feelings away. Reid would have been furious if he hadn't felt so self-conscious and embarrassed. Apparently he hadn't been as successful in acting reluctant about the kissing as he thought.

Avoiding Morgan's eye and shrugging off the overly-friendly hand on his shoulder, he gestured at the door behind him.

"We – um…we got work to do, so we better…they're waiting for us in the uh…the conference room."

Morgan smirked and walked out of the office calmly, leaving in a totally opposed state to the genius.

Reid stood frozen to the spot outside the office, his feelings slightly bruised, analyzing the mess he had made of the situation. Morgan had noticed it almost before he had, the secret he had repressed tightly in the back of his mind for so long. Morgan had pinned him down to the truth without him even noticing, like the skilled interrogator he was.

He couldn't hide behind any of what had happened. When Morgan had touched him like that, the effect on him was overwhelming. It made him regress in almost all mental faculties; speech, cognitive function, the ability to stand upright without trembling, and rational decision-making all flew out the window. This embarrassing effect was the thing he had most wanted to hide from Morgan, but Morgan saw right through him, and Reid was at a serious disadvantage now. If Morgan chose, he could use that knowledge to exploit him. He couldn't let that happen. He would deal with this crush in private. However strongly he felt towards Morgan, his job was more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? You liked it? Pleeeease let me know what are your thoughts below, like Tyler Oakley would say, "I'll love you forever" ;). And... this is not even close to the end guys ;) Thanks for having commented and left kuddos :D it made me really happy!


	3. Making Things Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii everyone. I told you there would be more! Maybe I won't post as regular as I'd like, but I promise I'll make this 'til the end and that I'll never leave you hanging.

The two men had managed to mostly evade each other for two weeks, communicating only what was necessary, and avoiding being alone together. They were both extremely jumpy, suspecting at every moment that Hotch would call them to his office and ask about their strange behavior. The others noticed after a while and started to joke about it, but they knew better than to pry into their friends' lives. They knew something was up; each team member had their own theories, though not one of them guessed anything near the truth. But they respected their colleague's privacy. And they preferred it that way.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Spencer was in the kitchen of the BAU, spooning horrifying amounts of sugar into his coffee as usual. He heard footsteps behind him, and when he turned, it was Derek.

"Hey. Reid...?" The skinny genius dropped the wet spoon into the sink and turned to walk back to his desk. He already knew that he really didn't want this conversation to happen, especially not at work. But Morgan put a hand on his arm and Reid's body reacted with more excitement than was appropriate to the innocent touch. "C'mon, please, don't go. We should…y'know – talk – and stuff."

Reid weakened slightly. Part of him still hoped for something else to happen, a kiss, a hand curled up in his, even the comfort of a hug. He felt more embarrassed and vulnerable than ever, particularly now it was obvious that Morgan had no real interest in him. He hadn't tried anything in two whole weeks.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." He dodged past Morgan subtly without pushing. "Not about this. Not here."

"Well I need to."

"Okay fine. What do you  _need_  to tell me?" Reid hissed under his breath. "How about you start with why the hell you decided to wreck our professional relationship by trying to have sex with me in a public bathroom?" He was upset, but he was scared to talk any louder in case one of the others was nearby. "Actually don't tell me. Even if you have an answer to that, at this point I no longer want it."

"I know, I know, but look, I really think you took it all wrong. I just want to explain things. Please, I hate this awkwardness between us. Just come to my office, okay? It won't take long, I promise."

Spencer hesitated, but finally he nodded and followed him into his office. For the sake of both their sanity and their jobs, they really needed to clear the air. And maybe, if he was honest with himself, he was a little curious about what Morgan had to say.

As soon as Derek shut the door behind them, Spencer spoke.

"Look, whatever you have to say, do it fast, 'cause there are four dead girls out there and there's not much time before we'll have a fifth on our hands." His voice was unusually sharp and assertive, determined not to be messed with. But it came from a place of uncertainty and fear.

"I need you to calm down Reid. I get that you're angry, and I probably deserve it, but we won't get anywhere if you're like this. Listen, I believe my…actions, were misinterpreted. I don't know exactly what you thought it meant, but ..."

"'What I thought it meant'?" Reid laughed coldly. "Sorry, but putting your hands on my ass doesn't exactly leave much up to interpretation. I know you all think I'm the innocent one but I know damn well what you meant by  _that_."

"I'm serious Reid, just let me explain..." he was approached a little, and put a hand on his shoulder. Reid shrugged it off.

"You're wasting your time Morgan, because NOTHING you can say makes what you did okay. For nearly two weeks now I've barely managed to sleep at all for worrying. I've been lying awake at night running every possible motive you may have had for doing this to me, scrutinized every word we said to each other that night. So save the excuses for someone who cares, okay?" He was so angry by this point that his eyes were watering and he felt himself shaking slightly.

"But I can't stand it when you're mad at me, kid." Morgan looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not…! I'm…I'm not mad, okay?" Reid calmed down the tone of his voice. "I just…I'm confused. Why you got me into that cubicle and kissed me like that, why you lied about not remembering anything. I mean obviously you were trying to trick me into giving something away, but what did you want to hear? That I secretly like you back? Or that I was 'up for it' all along so you didn't have to feel guilty about using me like that?"

Morgan looked away from him, an angry look on his face. "So that's what you think of me?"

"Yes, if I'm honest...I'll admit it: I think you wanted to use me." Spencer said, getting choked up. For the first time since Morgan kissed him he allowed himself to wear his heart on his sleeve in front of the other agent, unguarded.

"How could you think that?" Morgan's voice sounded offended and shocked by what he had just heard. "I wouldn't be able to. Not you."

"What am I supposed to think then?" Reid asked sarcastically. "That you've got a particular fetish for nerdy boys with long hair? Or maybe the whole thing was totally innocent and you were simply looking for spare change down there in my pants, and you thought I might be hiding some in my mouth. No, I know what you do Morgan. And I thought you knew me better than to think I'm the type of person who could come away from a one night stand with my coworker, my best friend, and not get hurt in the process. Or were you just too drunk to care about that?"

"I don't suppose it crossed your mind that a guy like me could be looking for more than a quick fuck?" Morgan said crossly. "Believe it or not I am capable of keeping it in my pants longer than five minutes. And I do pretty well with the guys by the way. Well enough that I wouldn't need to hit on a coworker if sex was all I cared about."

"Good for you." Reid snapped, "But if you think I'm interested in hearing you brag about your sex life you're very mistaken." The young man turned as if to leave, then suddenly stopped as his brain properly took in Morgan's words. "Wait...was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yeah..." Morgan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Um...it probably would have sounded better if I hadn't shouted it?"

Reid agreed, hiding a smile.

Morgan walked up to his back and put his hand over his shoulder-blade. Reid finally turned his head.

"What I meant is...I really like you Reid. I've never come across anyone as special as you are. And I'll be damned if you're not the cutest damn thing I ever laid eyes upon. And the truth is I'm out of my depth here. I handled this whole thing badly; I wasn't even going to tell you. It's just…that night at the bar I saw you dancing with JJ and…well, I was jealous. And I know she's married but…I saw you smiling at each other, chattering away like that, and I just kept thinking about how much I wanted to be her right then. And after a few drinks...I suddenly didn't care about anything except seducing you. I'm sorry. Sorry I confused you, that I didn't explain this properly at the time… trust me, a fumble in the toilets was not how I had imagined telling you."

Reid turned his body to face Morgan, standing closer than he normally did. Reid swallowed and dropped his gaze to the collar of the older agent's shirt, not quite managing to make sense of what he was hearing.

"But I don't understand why you pretended to know nothing. You made me feel really stupid and embarrassed."

"I'm sorry, it was cowardly I know…I acted innocent cause I thought you'd maybe drop your guard and give me some idea of how you felt, like a flag to push ahead or not. And if you were angry at me I could pass the whole thing off as a drunken mistake, just one of those things, and we could forget it ever happened."

Reid looked at him, unimpressed.

Morgan gave a rueful smile. "Yeah I know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"So what data did you gather from this experiment?" Reid asked.

"Inconclusive." Morgan admitted with slight embarrassment. "You're a hard one to read. At the time I was pretty sure you were at least curious, but you were so closed up about it that I lost confidence...I thought maybe you weren't comfortable with the gay thing."

Reid shook his head. "I just felt...cornered, so I reacted defensively. If you'd just  _said,_  I would have  _told_  you what my feelings towards you were."

Morgan got so close their foreheads nearly touched, and reached up to brush a lock of hair behind Reid's ear.

"And what are these feelings you have about me?" he asked quietly. The intensity in his voice raised Reid's heartbeat and made him breathless.

Reid lifted his head a little and smiled at Morgan. After a quick glance at the glass panels in the office walls to make sure no one could see them, he took Morgan's face in his hands for a kiss that knocked all the breath right out of him. Morgan held Reid's waist lightly and put everything he had into kissing the life out of the gorgeous young man in front of him. Reid's kiss was gentle and smooth, every touch more delicate than a rose. Now Morgan had time to slow down and enjoy the moment, he realized he kissed him with the same careful attentiveness, same tender touch, same desire to drink in every detail and learn everything there was to know about him, as when he was reading a book or listening to a piece of music. The thought made him smile.

"So do you forgive me then?" Morgan murmured, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"I'm considering it." Reid teased. "And I'm sure a man of your talents can find a way to make it up to me."

Morgan laughed and shook his head slightly like he couldn't believe what was happening, before melting back into kissing Reid. The slender genius wound his arms tight around Morgan's neck for a few moments before loosening them and leaning back, suddenly looking serious.

"Just...don't mess with my head like that again okay?" he said.

Morgan smiled and planted a kiss on Reid's forehead.

"Now why would I wanna mess with something so perfect?" he said, tilting his head to the side a little.

Reid smiled and kissed him hard to say thank you. Morgan leaned in for more but Reid held him at arms-length.

"That's enough of that! Someone might see us."

Morgan groaned. Reid kissed him on the cheek and left his office, trying not to look as happy as he felt in order to avoid raising suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that! I think since I know what's happening next that these three ones are my favorites so far <3 Thank for the commenters, some of you are so nice I don't even know what to answer you more than a "THANK YOU SO MUCH" kind of thing.  
> I wanted to say something, and I hope it gets clear: a guest left a comment saying I was racist, that my work was “despicable”, and that I was portraying Morgan a rapist, which, considering that he was raped when he was a teenager made my story “unbelievable”. First: Venezuelans aren’t racist. We just can’t, because if you could fine a history book, you would know that we are the mix of a lot of different races, and that most of us are black. Second: HOW COULD I WIRTE ABOUT SOMEONE BLACK IF I’M RACIST? Like, I love so much Morgan, just like a love Shemar, I just love him and I think he’s gorgeous (don’t get jealous on that, Matthew ;) ). It doesn’t make any sense. Third: A rapist? For God’s sake, did you actually read the chapter properly? Reid was enjoying himself. And in case some other people are thinking the same, none of the characters of this story are obligated onto doing something, unless I explicitly say the opposite. And finally: I can take criticism, but if you are going to read the whole story just to leave comments in each chapter saying my work is “despicable”, please leave right away, because it’s disrespectful and gross.  
> Guess that’s all, I think I won’t update until Thursday or Friday because of this important biology test [I have on Thursday. I’ll see you then! :*


	4. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are going out. To a lot of places. They're having dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind this extralong chapter. It was supposed to be split in two, but why not doing it extra long :D? Hope you like it.

The next day was a new experience for them. They agreed to meet at a coffee shop a few blocks from the unit for a coffee before going to work. Spencer arrived first and even though he desperately needed a coffee, he decided that waiting for Derek would be the polite thing to do. He didn't have to wait long; Derek hurried through the door a few minutes later.

"Hey, pretty boy" Derek pulled Spencer into a hug and moved to kiss him on the cheek, but Spencer subtly turned his head away making it clear that he did not feel very comfortable with public displays of affection. Derek took the hint.

"Hey, Derek."

There was a slightly awkward moment, but they moved passed it easily. They ordered their respective coffees, and found a quiet booth in the corner where they sat and talked for a while, the same as when they were just friends, which made everything feel so normal and easy, no pressure, just natural.

They got into Derek's car that was parked across the street and in the private space, Spencer felt more comfortable demonstrating affection. He kissed Derek once, then twice, and one more time, tender, sweet, so patient, so sincere, so pure, kisses and more kisses with clasped hands ... until they realized they were going to be late if they didn't leave.

They went to the office and prayed that no one would notice they'd arrived together. Although it had happened on several occasions and no one would think anything of it, this time it did mean something, to them, and they were worried. But as they'd hoped, nobody said anything, and they were both very relieved. Everyone assumed that Morgan had given Spencer a lift, which was perfectly normal.

It was not an easy day, unlike other days where they had no cases, the team was busy with their heavy workload. They all had plenty of files to check, they were currently working on 40 year old unsolved cases and all of them were overloaded. They took turns stopping for coffee making sure to offer the rest of the team a cup to save them all time and allow them to keep working. Spencer had refused coffee from all of them. Emily, JJ, even Rossi had all taken breaks and offered the young genius a cup of coffee but Spencer politely said no to all of them. Everyone but Morgan. Of course he accepted it, he couldn't say no. And so it went on - quiet, tender looks and nothing but occasional affection, stolen glances that had them wishing they didn't have to hide anything. Since they could not speak, Derek sent a message to Spencer:

Derek: "You look adorable when you're focused like that. I wish I could scream it across the bullpen! My place after work? Movies, you and me. I miss giving you kisses after I got used to it this morning"

Spencer: "You get used to things pretty easy. Well, I don't really see why not, just let me pick the movie. Should we leave together? It might look suspicious"

Derek: "Sure, just not Star Trek, please. No, our facial expressions are probably more suspicious - you smile every time you get a message from me and I'm pretty sure I look exactly the same every time you reply. Just say I'm taking you home if someone asks. And if we are the last ones to leave then no one will even notice"

Spencer: "Good point. Then hopefully everybody will leave soon, because sometimes Hotch stays late. We'll see how it goes, we can make a plan later, but for now I think we should get back to work!"

Morgan read the message and just laughed, making the genius blush. It was true; he couldn't see his desktop for the number of files on it. And it was also true that Spencer looked very suspicious blushing after a coworker had laughed at him.

Emily noticed Spencer's pink cheeks and Derek's laugh but thought it was coincidence, what could be going on there? Nothing, surely. So she gave them a "Silly boys" look and continued working, the incident already gone from her mind.

At the end of the workday, JJ was the only one in the office besides them. It was around 6 and all for one reason or another had already left. Hotch, because he wanted to spend more time with Jack. Emily didn't give an explanation, but the team thought it was because of the guy that came on her birthday. Garcia said she wanted to make some cupcakes for patients at a hospital where she volunteered and Rossi said he was tired.

"You guys not leaving yet?" JJ asked, exiting and closing her office, with her bag on her shoulder and her coat in her arm.

Derek looked at Spencer as he answered JJ's question, "I was just leaving in fact, I think I'll give this boy a ride home, it's already getting dark. Unless you want to take the subway?" Derek directed his last question at the young genius.

"Nobody wants to take the subway. So yeah, could you take me home, please." Spencer began packing some of his case files into his bag as he accepted Derek's offer.

"Okay good, you guys got here pretty early and worked non-stop, I definitely think you're done for the night, you both need some rest!" JJ walked to the elevator as she said this to the boys.

"Whatever you say, ma'am" Derek gave JJ a playful salute, grinning at her as she walked past him.

JJ felt much better knowing the boys would be going home, she knew she treated them like children sometimes but she had so much maternal instinct towards the whole team, she couldn't help it.

"Finally alone" Morgan said, raising from his chair, approaching Spencer's desk

"Not quite alone, I wish there weren't cameras in the vicinity"

Of course Morgan's first thoughts were naughty, but they have not been up to anything like that in the lasts 36 hours so he knew Reid didn't mean it like that, he was referring to being able to hold hands and all that sweet kind of stuff without worrying about someone watching

They took the elevator, arrived at the parking lot and walked to Derek's truck, got in, and finally felt free to show some affection. They shared a few kisses and smiles before Derek started the vehicle and began driving back to his place. They were talking about their messages and if they thought Emily had noticed, but in the end they concluded that she didn't, they commented on the guy that apparently she was into, also mentioned JJ's advice that they take a break and decided that she was right, they definitely needed to relax and unwind.

When they arrived at Derek's house and got out the car and went in, the first thing they did was get comfortable. Taking off their coats and dropping their bags and briefcases. Derek took off his shoes but Spencer didn't, because he knew that he would be going back to his house that night and he wanted to make sure Derek knew that.

Derek offered him a beer, but he wasn't in one of those moods, so he politely refused. Morgan did not want to drink anything if Spencer did not, so he returned his to the refrigerator as well. He offered him something to eat, and this time of course he said yes. They ate sandwiches with tomato, lettuce, chicken, tomato sauce and mayonnaise and onion. They ate; they were frankly delicious with all fresh ingredients and the right amount of each one.

When they were finished eating, they moved from the table and sat down on the couch and began to watch the movie that Spencer chose at random; Catching Fire. Yes, he had seen The Hunger Games, but it hadn't made much sense to him and he hadn't seen the second one. He found the plot interesting and was eager to learn more about the relationships between the characters, which had been the part he hadn't understood so well. Lying on Derek's sofa in his strong arms seemed like the perfect place to watch this particular movie and Spencer knew that it would be as perfect as all the moments they had spent together.

In the end, he fell asleep on Derek's shoulder in the last 20 minutes of the film, it was almost 9, it was late but not too late, had he really been this tired?

Derek woke him by gently shaking his shoulder with the arm that was holding him behind his back.

"What time is it?" Spencer blinked rapidly as he tried to wake himself up properly.

"Its 9pm and you did not see the end of the movie" Spencer laughed a little, though he was somewhat nervous about what might happen next.

"Can I get you some pajamas? I don't think you'll be comfortable in those clothes"

Derek looked innocent as he asked, but Spencer froze, he couldn't stay the night with Derek and pretend like it was no big deal.

"Actually Derek, I don't want to sound rude, but I don't want to stay. I mean, I'd like to but it’s not the right time because we are just starting this, and you know, it could be too soon and I'm not ready for that yet. I rather go my house, please"

"But it's late, and I'll take perfectly good care of you here. Why do you want to go back to that empty house if you're here with me, eh?" Derek kissed him on the forehead as he asked.

"Seriously, I don't feel very comfortable in this situation, can you take me home?"

Derek really wanted Spencer to stay, but he didn't want to force the genius into anything so he relented.

"Okay, just because you're asking me with those puppy eyes, but it’s really not necessary, and you can stay whenever you want. Let me put on my shoes and I'll take you"

"Th-thanks" Spencer was a bit embarrassed, he felt guilty for rejecting such a cute invitation, but he just could not accept it without feeling weird.

And as that the days passed. The meeting in the cafe became a daily one, and every time Spencer showed less discomfort with Derek's greeting, which was also getting increasingly more affectionate. They tried to stick to public places rather than one of their houses because Spencer did not want to be put in an awkward position when it came to sleeping arrangements.

-.-.-.

At work things did not change much, texts, stares, coffee. But during the next week and a half, two things happened outside of work that were very special to Spencer and for Derek too, but more Spencer. They had once gone to a bookstore in downtown. This time Derek surprised Spencer and didn't tell him where they were going. Spencer’s face lit up when he saw where they were heading. It was so like him. He loved libraries, they had always been his refuge and now they had a new meaning in his life.

 

Derek also took him to a museum. This time Derek did tell him where they were going, but he still surprised him when he told him. His face in that moment was sincere and so special. Spence had not visited the museum before, but had always wanted to. It was a prehistoric one and everything was very interesting. At every exhibit, Spencer had one or two interesting facts to add to what the tour guide said.

When they reached the mammoth exhibition, Derek gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek and told the genius he was just going to the bathroom and would be back soon. Spencer was concentrating on what the tour guide was saying and just nodded his head as Derek walked away.

On his way to the bathroom, Derek walked past a small gift shop and decided to stop in and look around quickly. He was immediately drawn to a small mammoth paperweight that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Derek remembered how interested Spencer had been in the mammoths and decided to buy the small statue for his favorite genius, just a little something for him to put on his desk to remind him of Derek.

Spencer loved the mammoth that Derek had bought him, and rewarded the bigger man with a kiss on the cheek in front of everyone. Even though he hated public displays of affection, he wanted Derek to know how much his gift had meant to him.

Today was their two week anniversary, or week-ersary, whatever. It was not a big deal, it would be pretty teenage-y to do something special that day too, but they could do something to break the routine. It was a Wednesday, and it was tedious to do something that day, or at least something significant, so they just went to dinner at a restaurant and said that they would make plans for something a little more extravagant for Saturday.

On Friday, they talked about what they would do and Derek said he had everything covered and that he would have to wait to find out what it was. Spencer was so very impatient. He would have done anything to know where Derek was taking him but there was nothing he could do, except text Garcia, because he knew that Derek got all his best ideas from her. But he didn't want her to suspect anything.

Derek: "Come to my house early in the morning, yes? About 10 would be okay"

Spencer: "Okay, Der, I'll be there"

_""Der", it kills me when he calls me that."_   Derek thought as he went to bed.

On Saturday morning, Spencer woke at 7am. He didn't know the exact time because he did not wake up to an alarm; he does not need one to always wake up around the same time.  He had a light breakfast, as he did not know what the plan was for the day and if they were going to eat or not. Then he read for a little while, bathed and dressed in casual jeans, a thin shirt and donned a brown jacket that looked nice with his belt and shoes.  He left his house at just the right time so he would get to Derek's exactly at 10, and knocked on the door of his dark-skinned man. Derek opened the door with dark jeans, a simple grey shirt and like Spencer, a jacket, only this one was leather. It looked fabulous with Derek's skin color.

"You look beautiful" Was the only thing Spencer could say. His mind was blank.

"Could say the same about you, come here, babe" Morgan opened the door even more to let the genius in. He kissed him, his hand moving to the back of Spencer's neck. The kiss became a little heated but not too much. Just that their tongues were dancing with each other, but nothing more.

"God, that's a nice welcome" A little breathlessly Spencer said when he pulled apart.

"Whenever you want"

"Now are you gonna tell me where we're going today?'"

"Hold on, kid, you'll have to wait until we get there"

"Oh, c'mon, pleeease?"

"That's not gonna work!" He laughed. "It's a surprise"

"Ok, then" Spence stopped insisting.

They left Derek's house and got in the car. When they were in the vehicle, and Derek stared driving, Spencer realized where they were going.

"Oh GOD NO! No way we're... Really?"

"You already figured it out, pretty boy?"

"We're going to the new garden, aren't we? Oh God it looks sooo beautiful in the pictures. Derek, I can't believe you're taking me there. It's so romantic and- Oh God we're almost there!"

Derek smiled and smiled at hearing his boyfriend saying that. He wanted nothing more than to make him happy. He knew he would love it. It was a new park in Virginia. It had flowers and benches to sit on and even a little cafe where he planned to eat something with his boy.

When they finally arrived and Derek turned off the car, Spencer couldn't wait to get out and give him a proper hug. It caught Derek off guard but when he realized what was happening he just held him tight by his waist and whispered in his ear saying things like "I'm so glad you like it" "I just want to make you happy" "It was worth the wait"... Spencer kissed him eagerly without caring about the people in the parking lot and with that Derek knew the doctor was ready for PDA.

They were holding hands the whole time. They entered the park, and for a moment just looked at the view of the acres of space covered with flowers of different colors. They started walking through the park, saw the birds, saw the flowers, the trees, the people, the kids, the couples... they just walked like that in silence for a while, then Derek spoke.

"You know kid, I asked Garcia to do some research and there's a part of the garden that's not shown on the pictures online, because it’s kinda private and special... Do you want to go there?"

"Are you kidding? Of course Derek Morgan, where is it?"

He laughed a little "Ok ok, this way, let me take you there"

They turned right and it began getting a little darker, just like Derek had said, more private and intimate. They stopped and sat down on a bench that was in front of a sturdy bush of little purple flowers.

"Thank you so much for this. Nobody has ever made me feel this special" Spencer said as he kissed Derek. "It's been only two weeks and 3 days of this, but trust me they've been the bests days of my life Der, you are such an amazing person". Another kiss. This kiss wasn't short, but was also not too heated. Just a little movement of their lips, and their hands interlaced in a very sweet way.

When they pulled apart, this time Derek spoke:

"Spencer, you have no idea how happy I am with you either. You've made me so happy in these few days. I had never really wanted to do anything like this for someone. You're different, you're special to me".

"I want to take a picture so I can always remember this perfect moment, on this perfect day, with this perfect man, in the perfect time", Spencer said smiling wide.

Derek just kissed him on the forehead and nodded. Spencer unlocked his phone and activated the front-facing camera. They took a few selfies like that, kissing, smiling, with dumb faces, another kiss... then the darker of the two took off his phone with Retrica and took several pictures like that too. They then asked a woman that worked there that was cleaning some leaves to take a picture of them together.

They sent each other the pictures taken with their phones, and then they picked one to put as wallpaper in the home screen. They would have liked to put it in the lock screen so each time they check the time or something, they'd see it. But it was too dangerous, so it was safer to put it in the home screen.

After that their date was even more magical. They stood up, walked a little more, took pictures of the beautiful flowers as well, drank coffee in the place Derek had thought about, and then headed home.

The drive back to Spencer's house was quiet as both men thought about the day they'd shared. Derek was so relieved that the young genius had enjoyed the garden, he had been planning it for a while and wanted it to be really special for Reid and he was glad that it was. Spencer was lost in thought about the dark skinned man beside him, he could not believe that Derek had put so much effort into planning a date for them. Derek made him feel so special and he wanted to make sure that Derek felt special too.

When they finally reached Spencer's apartment, neither of the men were ready for the day to end. Derek offered to walk Spencer to his door and the younger man jumped at the suggestion, a plan forming in his mind.

"Well, there you go, home safe and sound" Derek smiled at Spencer while he spoke, standing back so Reid could unlock his door.

"Derek I had a really great day. Thank you so much for doing this for me, it was an amazing surprise." Spencer stopped talking when he realized he was starting to babble and instead he stepped forward and put both of his hands on Derek's shoulders and kissed him right on the mouth.

It was a slightly awkward kiss that took Derek by surprise, but he quickly responded by putting his arms around the genius, hugging him gently. The kiss was short, and shy, but so very perfect.

Spencer pulled back first, his cheeks slightly pink as he blushed under Derek's gaze.

"Well, uh, goodbye" Spencer was speechless after their kiss and stumbled over his words.

"Bye pretty boy, see you later" Derek smiled at the genius as he turned to head back to his car, smiling the whole drive home.

The following days, they had a couple of little dates like that. They went for quiet walks at night, they went ice-skating in a small skate rink in a park. They fed doves and took photos, and every day Spencer grew more and more comfortable with showing affection and even kissing Derek in public. Their most romantic date was one where they went horseback riding starting first on separate horses and riding together on one horse at the end of the afternoon with Derek in front, and Spencer on the back, with his hands wrapped around the bigger man's chest. Each time they went out things got better and better, more true, more sincere and romantic. While Spencer had been nervous in the beginning, worried that he was going to get hurt if things didn't work out, spending time with his boyfriend helped soothe the worry and forget his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, what did you think? Did you like their firsts days together? If you did say thanks to my friend Sarah, she suggested almost all the things they did in their dates. 
> 
> As always, there's so much coming. Love you all and keep reading :* :)


	5. Untimely interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all. I'm terribly sorry for just disappearing for so long. Enjoy! :D

So yeah, they had plenty of cute moments, but they hadn't yet had a  _private_  moment (like Spencer used to call them); they never had the time. Their relationship began with a heated kiss in a public bathroom, and after everything was clear Spencer wasn't comfortable at all with the subject. Of course that day he was enjoying himself, but now with all the things they've shared and said to each other he was afraid of just ruining the whole thing with the subject of sex. They would think about the not so pretty beginning of their relationship, they would probably talk about "how many others" (Something Spencer never wanted to know about Derek, he thought he would be disappointed if he knew), or even worse, go straight to the point and get undressed (Spencer was a really panicky person, just imagining Derek looking all over his body made him blush)… He just couldn't do that to their amazing relationship.

Their minds were focused on their progressing affection (they would call it love but they were afraid that call it love; that would make things too real and too risky), but they still were men, and obviously sex was on their minds.

Today… well, sometimes Spencer would go to Derek's office to talk and relax, if they didn't have a lot of work. They did it because they loved spending time together, and if they did have work, their excuse was getting distracted from so much tragedy.

The windows were always closed in case they wanted to kiss or something. And because they didn't want it to look suspicious, Derek no matter what never opened them, so actually it would be normal to have them closed.

But today they were in Derek's office, and things weren't so calm.

Both were sitting and talking in the couch that was there, Spencer suddenly lying on Derek's right shoulder. They were discussing the cases they were working on, the unfair things about life, the unreasonable existence of evilness in the world… But that wasn't why they were there. Of course, they loved that someone understood them, but the point of being there was getting distracted and relax a little.

"Derek, do you realize that the last thing we're doing is forgetting about work?" Spencer said looking up at his lover's eyes.

"Yes, pretty boy, I do. I guess we can't help it. This job is really stressful sometimes you want to run away ad never come back, y'know?"

"Perfectly", was the only thing Spencer was able to say at the moment. Fortunately, the silence wasn't long, Derek spoke again immediately.

"But I don't wanna think about that right now. I wanna think of how lucky I am for having you in my life. You gotta know that even if we weren't dating I would still be lucky for just having you as a friend"

Spencer blushed at those words. He always thought about the people that had been in his life, and none of them ever told him such beautiful things like that. He couldn’t think of something to say, so he just kissed him. When he had nothing to say, he knew his actions would speak for themselves.

Derek kissed back, placing his hand on Spencer's chin to just a moment later cup his cheek instead. They didn't stop the kiss soon, which they knew meant an increase in the temperature. The darker man asked with his tongue for permission, and just as the few other occasions they've made out, Spencer didn't deny it. Their mouths were so wrapped around each other it was hard to differentiate their tongues.

Derek couldn't help moving his hand down a little, touching his pretty boy's neck, and then going even further down, gently touching his abdomen. Spencer moaned in the kiss, amazed by the pleasure he was having, at the time it seemed unreal that it could be caused by just a kiss and a gentle touch. At first, he had one of his hands around Derek's back and the other around his neck, but after a few minutes, when Derek touched his stomach, he felt the huge desire of touching a little more too. The hand he had around his neck, he moved it to Morgan's pectoral, thinking about what would happen if he slightly touched his nipple through his shirt.

Morgan was going to keep moving his hand down, and even started to do it, when he heard that beautiful moan escaping Spencer's throat, but he couldn't push him, so he quickly placed it on the man's neck again. It was something, and at the same time it wasn't too much yet.

Spencer pulled apart, their breaths heavy and their looks dark, staring to be filled with lust. "'S okay, I can handle that", he said, smiling, knowing how much Derek wanted to keep touching him he had even stared to do it unconsciously. Plus, he wanted the contact too, he wouldn't have just said that to make Derek feel good if that wasn't what he wanted.

Derek didn't know why Spencer was so sure about it, but he knew the kid didn't doubt it. In his face was so much happiness it was obvious he wasn't feeling pushed to say that.

When Morgan smiled back, he then resumed the kiss they were on, and now directly put his hand on Spencer's thigh. He touched him with so much tenderness, like he was trying to not break him, to caress him, to be delicate and soft. That turned Spencer on, _a lot_. Thinking of how much self-control Derek was exerting just because he didn’t want to scare him, made him feel like the most valuable person in the world, made him feel beautiful and confident, made him wanna drive Derek crazy.

Spencer had a quick flashback about the other night, the night at the club. He felt trapped again for a moment but in less than a second he felt happy and calm again, the things that had happened between them since that day he knew weren't in vain.

Morgan got his hand up just a little, taking it from Spencer's thigh to the edge of his jeans, and then with his thumb he felt the waistband of his boxers, which were a little higher than his jeans (He thought that was really fucking hot) moving along his finger for all of it, stopping just in the middle.

Never letting him down, Spencer kissed furiously back, trying to fight for dominance over Derek's tongue. It was almost impossible, but it made things much better. He slowly –really slowly- began to move his hand to Derek's pants too. Morgan moaned in his throat when he felt his boyfriend's hand that close to his cock. Spencer quickly interpreted it and continued moving his hand… until it was  _there._  He couldn't believe he actually was touching Derek's member, and it was more incredible to him that it was that hard for  _him._

Plus, it was amazing how good everything was feeling for both of them, and the fact that this was the most they've done…

Spencer for a moment remembered they were at work and immediately pulled back

"Der, don't misunderstand me, I'm loving all of this, but, we're still at work, it's been like 40 minutes since we got in here and.. someone could come in and…"

He was abruptly interrupted by a voice they both recognized.

"What the fuck is this?!" Rossi exclaimed, standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?!"

Spencer and Derek had begun getting everything in its place when they first heard someone. They separated, and fixed their unarranged clothes and Spencer's messy hair. They were tense. Nervous. Speechless. Shocked.

Spencer was easy to read; his face showed awe, fear, nervousness, worrying, a little confusion, fear again ... But Derek's was a little less obvious. Actually, considering the circumstances it was calm. He was the one who was supposed to be in control over these situations, where they had been so exposed. With his strong, serious and not so nervous voice, he managed to say:

"Rossi, This isn't what you're thinking, I swear"

But surprised by what he had just seen, he left after slamming the door closed immediately, holding it by the knob he hadn't released.

_Where would he go? What decisions would he take? Would he tell someone? Would he protect us? Why not clear the air first? Why take such drastic measure?_

Morgan got up, almost running, and barely glanced at Spencer, who he knew had to calm. The doctor, in response to that look of his that said a thousand words, said in a whisper:

"Whatever you choose to tell him, make him buy it"

"I'll try to do so, pretty boy". He answered him. He leaned in and kissed him in the forehead. Then he got out of his office and closed the door, leaving his boyfriend there, still horrified.

He was able to catch David. He stopped him by his shoulder, trying to make him turn around.

"Let me explain” he said, pleading with his voice for a second chance to explain to him what he had just seen.

"Explain to me?!" He didn't shout, but his voice was somewhere between shocked and firm.

"Yes, Rossi, I can explain it. But not here. In your office. It's personal"

In the meanwhile, in Morgan's office, Reid was about to cry, wondering what would happen. He had a headache; he couldn't even get answers to the questions he was asking himself. Not even his high IQ or eidetic memory were useful to him right now, what was quite disappointing. And reminded him that, for the real important things in life, a high intelligence was often insignificant.

In Rossi's office, the atmosphere was tense. Too much. They didn't know which one would start talking; one had questions and the other one had its answers.

"So, how long have you been sleeping with him?" David said, expressing disappointment and indignation.

"What? You think I'm sleeping with him? Does everyone believe that all I want is to take people to bed?" He was so offended by that comment; he couldn't believe that he really had that impression, even with his closest friends and coworkers. Now he knew he had to say the truth, to be sure that Rossi wouldn’t doubt it a second, and that he'd no longer think he's that way.

"What else could explain what I saw? Derek, I thought you weren't like that. I thought maybe you had some girls, but ... Spencer? He is a weak guy that does not deserve this, he'll get hurt and ..." He was interrupted.

"Rossi, don't try to protect him. There's no reason. Let's start with the fact that I don't  _use_ him. What we do is completely voluntary. And I'm sure there isn't any "coercion" or anything like that. He is sure of what he wants and what he does"

""Voluntary"? You mean that..." This time, he didn't finish the sentence, but because he was analyzing the situation.

"We want to, both of us. And I haven't slept with him. Actually, that scene you saw minutes ago was the farthest we've come" He stated firmly, proud of it, feeling better for saying the truth.

"Then what are you? ... Boyfriends?" Rossi now didn't act like he was disgusted, but he still was impressed.

"You could say so. We've been dating for a little over a month. Please do not say anything to the others, not yet. You know this isn't allowed, and we're still doing our jobs perfectly. We know this is very dangerous. Do not ruin it, please?" He wanted to beg him on his knees to keep the secret.

"I won't say a word, but do not hurt him, please. Don't get him hurt, don't make him suffer ... because I'll probably decide to confess this before he has to suffer in silence" David said.

David was, somewhere deep inside of him, happy for them, because otherwise he would never have kept the secret. He trusted the word of Derek. It could be a lie, but David considered his friendship first. The one he'd made with both of them. Rossi knew he would notice if something was wrong, which gave him some confidence about Derek saying the real story. Still, he wanted to talk to Spencer. To ask him why he'd made that decision, and why Morgan said he was so sure about what he wanted. But it had to be later, he was sure now wasn't a good time for it.

"Thanks, thank you so much, Rossi. You won’t regret your decision, I will never hurt him. I have to go talk to him, now. And tell him that everything is okay. He must be terrified" he offered the elder a thankful look and left his office so he could go to his.

Spencer was not there.  _Fuck. Where did he go?_

He reached into his cubicle, with David, with Hotch ... Derek was a little scared that he had decided to confess before anything could get any worse.  _The bathroom_ ,  _surely he's locked_.

"Open the door" it was locked and some sobs were heard. Spencer had definitely gone to lock himself in the bathroom to mourn. Or to vomit, or to think. To something, but he was there.

"Love ..." he said, lowering his voice for calling him like that. "Please let me in, it's ok, he won't say anything"

He heard a small click; Spencer had removed the door lock. When he opened it, what Morgan saw was a guy sitting hunched on the floor with dried tears on his cheeks and greenish brown eyes full of them. Like this, his eyes were even lighter, they still reflected fear, and they kept asking if Rossi would say something.

"Don't worry; just like I told you, he won't say anything, cuteness. For real, I'm completely sure. I told him the truth. And he accepted it. But could you please stand up, hun? So we can talk better. The floor must be dirty" Derek offered him his hand to help him stand up.

But Spencer didn't take it; instead he rose from the ground, but without Derek's help.

"And now you want me back in your arms again as if nothing had happened" he said finally, somewhat startled.

"Hey ..." Derek replied softly as he slowly approached him to try to calm him. "Now Rossi knows, yes, but as far as we show him that this is real and beautiful, he'll protect us" he finished his sentence as he approached him even more to give him a kiss to help him think clearly, reminding him what they felt for each other, but the doctor moved his head slowly, without being abrupt.

"No, you do not understand, Morgan", he said almost crying again. He slightly placed his hand on his shoulder to make him give a step back so he could look at him in the eyes.

"We are risking a lot for this and I do not know if it's worth it"

"You doubt it?" That offended the darker man, and it was obvious by the way he raised his eyebrows while saying that.

"This work is my life ... and now it just escaped out of my hands who knows it and who doesn't. It could be spread out to the entire world the relationship I maintain with a colleague"

"Reid ..."

"The bureau would never let me come back to the FBI, Morgan!" He yelled furiously.

At that moment a cell phone rang, it was Derek's and the call belonged to Garcia.

"What you got for me, babygirl? Okay, I'm coming"

It lasted less than 30 seconds.

"They've just found another body. They need us. But we'll have this conversation later"

Spencer nodded, he wasn't angry at him, he didn't hate him or anything like that, he was just confused and thought they should put an end to what they had.

In the conference room the team analyzed the modus operandi of the unsub. They were concluding that they were dealing with a team.

"Prentiss, go to the hotel where Garcia got traces of the credit card. JJ, you are staying here to wait for the parents of the second victim. Reid, you and Morgan go to the last scene. Rossi and I will stay here with the sheriff and we'll continue analyzing everything" said Hotch, always instructive and playing the boss part. When they all knew what to do, they stood up and started to go and follow orders.

In the van, the silence was so much you could hear a pin drop. And it was really uncomfortable too.

Being stopped for a traffic light, Derek placed a hand on Spencer's leg. He knew that that killed him, and he just wanted to break that tense air.

The thinner of the two both only turned to look, for a brief moment, at where the darker one's hand was, but he returned his eyes to the street, looking through the tinted windows of that black van.

"Hey, Reid ... look into my eyes. I have not done anything wrong, have I?" Spencer obeyed and turned his head, looking into Morgan's big eyes that at that time seemed to glow for some reason. "I thought about what you said, and you're absolutely right. What we do is very dangerous ... and wrong"

"Yes, very wrong. But I really like it. I really like  _you._  I don't know what we should do- " at that time the traffic light indicated that they had to move again, so Derek changed the position of the shift and then put his hand back on Spencer's leg. Without avoiding the conversation, after a little sigh, Derek participated:

"And I also do like you a lot. You have something ...that I think nobody else has" He was so cute when he said that, Spencer thought.

"And with you I feel good. I feel safe, protected, I feel I'm complete" He answered with his most shrill voice, sounding as if he were confessing something.

"Then, kid? What can we do? We must decide whether ..." He didn't want to get there, it still existed the possibility of Spencer deciding that it had to be the end of everything.

"Let's continue. I also realized that my work is not all that I have, I also have you. And you will be unconditional" Derek's gaze got bright and happy; he instantly smiled and felt his heart pounding hard in his chest because of the excitement.

"I'll be,  _my big brown eyes"_  He stroked a little the doctor's leg, who took some initiative and interlaced his fingers with his partner's.

It was near the scene of the last murder when Derek said:

"Let's have dinner tonight, yes?"

"What?" He said a little surprised, though softly, arching his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I'm inviting" he replied the boy, laughing a little.

"All right, Der. Tonight"

When they were back in the station, at night, after they'd resolved the case, everybody was tired and already leaving, they've got the unsub but still weren't satisfied, sometimes it seems like it never ended.

Spencer was in his cubicle, getting his things in order, almost about to leave. He had forgotten about everyone else, he was pretty focus on what he was doing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and almost jumped from surprise, and when he turned back, of course it was Derek.

"Whoa, kid, I didn't mean to scare you"

"I know… Listen, we've returned later than we thought, is our date still on" His face was like a kitten's, so innocent and apologizing, like if he'd been ashamed of asking that.

Derek came close to his ear to answer his question "Let's leave it for tomorrow" The youngest felt a shiver run through his spine as he felt the breath of his boyfriend in his ear. "We are exhausted, aren't we?"

"Yes ... we totally are… oh, and by the way, what restaurant are we going?"

"We'll go to my house, genius. Be there at 7:00 pm"

"Whatever you say" Reid said, giggling a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think this time? This one is one of my favorites so far, it contains a little of hotness, angsty-ness… Are you liking it? How do you want it to be? You want me to include more the others members of the team? You want me to focus on other stuff? You like it when it gets hot? You prefer it sweet and fluffy? You have some critic? You wanna see something specific? I wanna hear you! I'm always taking ideas and advices :D
> 
> P.S.: I was a little worried because nobody reviewed this for me, but I think it's fine anyway. Maybe not perfect, but fine. What are your comments on that? (My writing)
> 
> P.P.S.: Big thanks to everyone that's reading and BIG apologies for my not- constant updating. You know, life happens. But I'm never leaving you hanging, and that's a promise!
> 
> PLEASE READ: If you want to make this Venezuelan girl a huge favor that would mean the entire world for her, do this: 
> 
> As you may know I’m from Venezuela. I’m a big fan of The Voice and I really like and support the participant SAWYER FREDERICKS. But for my location I’m not able to vote in any way possible, and I just don’t want to give up on accepting as a winner the one Americans will choose. The only thing I could do is to ask you, my lovely readers, to vote for him if you don’t mind. You can download the app or doing it online by the official voice site. If you like the show then you can watch it to know where you can send a text voting for him or even give a specific number a call for a vote. Or you can download his songs on iTunes which helps him a lot, too. I can’t do any of that but I really want him to win, so please if you don’t mind and if you’ve read this far, vote for him :D. I hope I’ll help him doing this haha, he’s so talented <3 and THANKS IN ADVANCE. You can vote 10 times top per week… LOVE YAAA


	6. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to not make any mistake (I hate publishing without my chapters being beta-ed). This chapter didn't make me as happy as the last one, but I hope it didn't completely suck.
> 
> Enjoy! (and thanks for being still here for reading :D)

It was around 5 minutes past 7pm when the doorbell rang. Derek didn't look through the peephole, he was pretty sure who it would be.

He opened the door ready with a smile on his face, and just like he had assumed, Spencer was there. Derek extended his hand to the younger man, who was standing in front of the house's door with a shy smile.

"Hi you" Derek said while he pulled his date into his home, holding him by his waist. Giving him a soft kiss, he pushed him against the wall by the door, not even bothering to close it.  Derek pulled away from the kiss for a moment, to close the door, and then returned to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. He completely understood why yesterday he had spontaneously called him "Big brown eyes" when they were in the bathroom. He actually was going to start calling him like that time to time.

As for Spencer, he took the opportunity to examine the place (again).  Although he had been there many times, each time felt like he was seeing it with different eyes.

The warm light reflected nicely on the cream walls, the wood furniture, the semi-leather couches... and on all the things that Spencer could not help but look at when he was in there. He felt that this time, Derek had set the place with a romantic atmosphere, placing a few candles in the living room and the light was settled to be dim and not shiny, like it was supposed to be.

"You, Handsome ... Hello" Reid said with a twinkle in his pure eyes. Morgan proceeded to release him to talk more comfortably, but it didn't bother him at all holding him like that.

That gave them the opportunity to take in each other's clothing. Derek wore a black suit with a dark purple shirt, the last two buttons having been left undone.

Spencer, though he did not look the same as always, didn't look particularly different either, it was his style. A navy blue pullover with a shirt just a little lighter below it and beige pants that made him look skinny and tall (maybe more than everyday) because of how tightly they fit him.

Spencer stopped looking at the gorgeous man in front of him, and asked, "What shall we eat today?"

"I prepared some -" he was interrupted.

"Wait a minute, you prepared?!" The surprised comment from Spencer caused Derek a bit of fun, so after a small burst out of laughing, he replied:

"Yes, kid,  _I_  prepared. It runs in the family, I guess. I did something Japanese; I hope it's new to you. Wagyu beef" Spencer smiled widely at this sentence, nodded to his lover's question, and held him by the neck to kiss him like he had done moments ago.

He broke the kiss to say "Totally new, Derek"

The food was extremely delicious, " _Squisito_ " as Rossi himself would say. Although Spencer had seen once the recipe, he hadn't tried it, and he thought the touch that Derek had given it made him fall in love even more with the food. Drinking red wine in tall, elegant glasses, sitting at a table that really was for four but was only occupied by two, while eating, talking and laughing, they were spending a terrific time together.

There was a moment of silence, in which they only exchanged glances and drank the delicious wine that Morgan chose.

"Derek… All of this is really special to me. No one has ever prepared me dinner before, it really means a lot to me, and I guess I can't express to you how thankful I am for the detail and the intention. And all of this relationship, it's been the most beautiful I've ever had"

"I'll never understand how no one has done this type of thing to you, Spencer. You're so special, you deserve everything, you deserve someone that shows you how valuable you are" Then, Derek thought it was the perfect time to say something he had in mind, and wanted to talk with Spencer about. He put the glass back on the table after taking a sip of wine and said "By the way, there's something I'd like to… discuss with you"

"You know you can tell me anything" the doctor said comprehensively.

"It's that ... the deal is that we have been dating for 4 months and still haven't ..."

"What? Gotten laid?"

"Actually, I was going to say that we hadn't gone further than making out. There's nothing wrong with that"

"Then, I don't really see why you wanted to say that" Reid was protective with himself and he was trying to not look sensitive, so he started being really cold. He'd never been good with this stuff.

Morgan instantly recognized the change in his boyfriend's mood. "Please don't get mad at me, we're just having this great time; I didn't mean to ruin the night at all"

"You're not ruining it. And I'm not mad at you, it's just…" Spencer felt insecure now. He wasn't able to hold his gaze up, and it was now on the table, in his glass of wine, in his empty plate… everywhere but Morgan's eyes.

"What is it that is bothering you so much about this whole subject? I am not at all pushing you into doing anything you don't want to with me. And I'm not just talking about sex, but about everything else you could possibly feel uncomfortable with, trust me" He used all the sources he knew to try to calm Spencer. At least the verbal ones, he was almost speechless after that deep phrase.

"Morgan, there's something you still don't know that you should know. I wasn't so sure about telling you, but I just noticed I have to do so. Can we go to your room?"

It was the serenity in Spencer's voice that made Morgan worried. Calmness is not supposed to worry people. But Derek’s gut told him _that_ much calmness wasn’t right for what Spencer could possibly tell him.

"Of course we can, babe"

They both got up at the same time and went to the left side of the house, where the eldest's bedroom was.

Once there, Spencer looked so tense, nervous... he was pacing while Derek watched him and tried to soothe him with pats on his back, but he didn't really understand what was happening.

"We better sit down"

Derek was concerned; he sat on the edge of his bed taking his boyfriend's hands in his and looking him in the eye. Maybe he would start talking soon and he wanted to be ready.

"The thing is…" Reid began to explain "... I never ... I have never…" His voice was rising with every word he was saying "I've never been with a man, not like that. I-I mean, yes, I've had sex with women, but with men, never. I'm a virgin, technically," he had to turn his eyes away from the darker man’s so he wouldn’t start crying.

"But why-" Derek almost yelled. He was a little ... shocked. The tone of his voice was reflected in the sad puppy stare Spencer gave him when he felt he was disappointing him "No, don't misunderstand me, please. I just didn't expect it."

"Yes, it's just ... all the men I've been with have just wanted just sex, y'know? And I wouldn't allow that. They told me nice things but only wanted take me to bed. They always did, until I met you"

  1.  That really gave an ugly and unpleasant feeling inside of Derek. Not to mention he was realizing that Spencer _did_ have at least “a thing” for guys. But he couldn’t blame him for lying to him a few months ago when he’d told him he wasn’t gay.



"Why haven't you mentioned it before?" was all he managed to say.

"I don't feel entirely comfortable talking about it ... not even with you. I think that without the intention, I have avoided it. I don't wanna get hurt. Maybe it’s stupid protecting myself all the time that way and I know it's weird that I just didn't let myself get carried away by desire, but ... I didn't. And here I am, a virgin"

"I don't think it's stupid. Or that you're stupid. In fact, I think it's very smart of you to protect your heart as well. And even if it surprised me, I respect that. I think I was the stupid one for not having noticed before. I thought you might not be sexually attracted to me or that you didn't like me as much as I thought…"

Spencer touched the edge of his boyfriend’s face.

"No, not at all, it's not that you don't make me feel that way, actually you make me feel that way more than anyone… and how could you think that anyway? Don't you think that if I didn't like you I wouldn’t risk my job for you?

"But then," Derek placed both hands on Spencer's waist, looked into his eyes very closely, and told him "don't you think it's the perfect time to fix that?" Immediately he began to kiss him and Spencer didn't have time to react, less he would have taken it to answer the question.

They got up together and moved against the wall to keep kissing. Carried away by the feeling in his chest, Reid followed the pace of Morgan's mouth, but then Derek started moving the path of his kissing to the younger boy’s neck, and Reid had a chance to speak.

"Morgan" with a not very clear voice, it was between a moan and a pant.

"Tell me" he replied huskily with his voice filled with lust and sucking lightly on his –now not so pale- neck.

"I don't want to do it today. I'm not ready"

Kissing now stopped. Derek stood up straight again to meet his eyes.

_Oh damn. He's really desperate. His eyes. He's practically begging me to let him take me._

Spencer's eyes filled with tears and in less than five seconds of seeing that gaze in Morgan's eyes the tears started rolling down his cheeks, with those thoughts going vaguely in his head. It was a knot in his throat which gave him a hard time getting his voice to work and say what he had to say.

"Don't, please" he finally got the words out of his head, but they sounded weak, and insecure, just like he felt in that moment.

"'Don't?"

Morgan raised his eyebrows a little, somewhat hurt, but said nothing. His face spoke for him.

"You don't understand that ... I can hardly think of you in  _that_  way. You have me, and I have you in this way so ... physical and I just can't help but remember the time we first had this kind of contact, an intimate one. It was at the party, Morgan. It was the first time you touched me, we kissed, and we hadn't had any interaction before ... at least romantic. It was the entrance to our relationship, a desperate groping in the bathroom of a nightclub" His voice began to crack even more and his eyes were full of pain.

 

Effortless, the tears in his eyes -filled with a feeling he didn't know the name of- just kept rolling down his cheeks

"You were so desperate, Morgan ... I thought you'd be just like the others and that you would want to sleep with me. I was afraid of that some time, but eventually I realized that it was not what you wanted. You were looking for someone to love" Reid made a prudent pause to hear what Morgan had to say. He understood that it was time to talk so he did so:

"Spencer, you know I love you, I love you very much," with his thumb he took away the tears that were full of confusion and despair in his lover's face. "I've been touching myself while I think about you for now 10 weeks, but it's time to face your fears. I love you, Spencer, and I want to make love with you" These words were so hard that the tears that had stopped in Reid's soul suddenly reappeared and this time with more force "No, don't cry, no, please no, not for me" He took him away of the wall and gave him a heartfelt hug full of pure love. It just made the crying increase.

"Derek, you cannot tell me that you do those things thinking about me, that you love me and that you want to make love to me in the same sentence without pretending I won’t cry about it. And without denying that this feels so fucking good, that yesterday in your office I was enjoying everything you did to me, I don't feel ready. Understand me, please. Wait for me"

By now Derek's eyes were also somewhat watery and Reid was the one begging with his heart for something.

"I'd wait for you a whole eternity" He gave him a hug even stronger than the previous one "Forgive me for ...pushing you. I'm feeling like an ass now, I wasn't thinking straight at all. I would  _never_  in my entire life push you into something you don't want to do. I would  _never_  take advantage of you. I would  _never_  disrespect you. In any way" He wanted to make sure that Spencer wouldn't think he would cheat on him just because he wasn't ready, he wanted him to know that he would really wait for him, as long as it was necessary.

Derek didn't know what else to say. His head was a mess. He couldn't stop thinking how bad, uncomfortable, insecure, guilty and sad someone he loved so much felt in that moment and that it was his fault.

"Derek, can I stay overnight?"

Morgan again released him and looking him in the eyes, he nodded and said:

"Sure, baby…"

Spencer had slept in his house before, and even in the same bed which was individual and only 1m wide. But after that, would they feel comfortable sleeping together? And so close to each other? Morgan didn't think so.

So, thinking that Reid might want it, but wouldn’t ask for it, Derek decided he would tell him it was okay if he preferred to sleep in the bed while he took the couch.

And so he did: after he had a relaxing shower, (only with the burgundy towel they both shared when Reid stayed over around his waist), and while Reid was putting on a shirt that belonged to Derek and already had some short pajama pants on, he asked him.

Reid, maybe too relaxed and indifferent for the situation, told him that he wouldn't allow that.

"And I won't let you sleep on the couch either" Derek said in case Spencer was going to offer to sleep on the couch while the darker man took the bed.

"I mean, hun, I don't want to contradict you, but we still can sleep here, in the same bed. I can handle it, right?"

_Well, let's trust him. He's always been a virgin and that has always been our first ... how did he call it? "Contact". So the fact that I know shouldn't change things. He's right._

"Yes, if you say so ..."

"I'll be ready soon" Reid suddenly proceeded to give him a soft kiss on his lips and winked at him smiling and happy.

_No. I don't like his attitude of "nothing has happened". Yes, it did happen, I really don't want him to feel compromised and like he has to seduce me or something strange._

"You don't have to hurry, Spence, it's fine"

"And I'm not hurried! But actually," he laughed a little naughtily "I'd prefer if you got dressed"

"Sure thing, pretty boy, I'm going to do that right now"

And he did. He went to the bathroom and came out with a gray short-sleeved shirt, a pair of white boxers, and still with his towel in hand he was looking for some trousers to wear.

Sitting in bed, and guessing what Morgan was looking for, Spencer told him, "You can stay like that, I know you don't like sleeping with pants on" Derek went to the bed and sat next to him to show him some affection.

"Love, I would be really reckless and inconsiderate if I did that", he said while he softly touched his face.

"And I have slept in a bed with you before and you haven’t worn them. I've never been ready, but I will not allow that to change our relationship at all. You've never tried anything, right? I knew you wouldn't. So today you would, if that were possible, try even less to do something. What's the matter about your boxers? You look amazing in those and plus I like you giving me warmth at night"

_This guy is nuts. It is just so incoherent ..._

"Five minutes ago you asked me to get dressed and now you like the way I look in my underwear?"

"I didn't want you to sleep with me as God brought you to the world either" both laughed a little with this comment, when Spencer had some humor it was amazing.

"All right, you win. Actually, I like to warm up your body at night too" he gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, near his lips, then went to put his –or theirs, whatever- towel in the dryer and when he returned maybe they'd watch some TV and then go to sleep.

_I don't know what we're doing. He just said that he liked my body warming him up at night! Well ... let's try to understand this, he likes to play, to say dirty things to each other, but he's not brave enough to do them? He must be really scared about his first time._

When he returned to the room, the door was closed, and when he opened it, the lights were off. Spencer was lying in the middle of the bed, wrapped up in the blanked, turned to where Derek was standing, with his eyes closed. When he heard the sound of the door opening, he opened his eyes, and the darker man noticed that Spencer hadn't started sleeping yet. Morgan entered, closed the door behind him and lit a lamp that was near his bed. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and Spencer said:

"It's that I'm tired. Let's sleep for what's left of the night, because tomorrow morning I have to go home to ..." he was interrupted by Morgan, who put a finger on his lips, which implicitly said "We'll talk tomorrow, you're tired and me too, PS I love you".

Derek then proceeded to lie beside him, forcing Spencer to roll a bit so that the two were comfortable. Even like that, in that small space, they cuddled and slept happily until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the color of their towel is burgundy because is the English for "Vinotinto", the name of the official soccer selection in Venezuela. That's its name because the mix of the three color of the national flag (yellow, blue, and red) make burgundy :D.
> 
> Oh, and I did some research of pet names in English, because I'm not good with them even in Spanish. I hope some of them aren't so Garcia-ish because I found ones pretty disgustingly sweet.
> 
> Also: thanks to everyone who voted for Sawyer for my asking, because he won The Voice! :D That makes me pretty happy.


	7. Nightmared Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, chapter 1 to 6 have been updated with a “better version of themselves”, what means that someone, my awesome reader Wagamama_hime, betaed this for me. She also checked this one, which I hope you enjoy :)

… Derek then proceeded to lie beside him, forcing Spencer to roll a bit so that the two were comfortable. Even like that, in that small space, they cuddled and slept happily until the next morning.

_Or at least that's what they thought._

It was the middle of the night. Must had been around 2 or 3 in the morning when Spencer stared having a bad dream, a really bad one. He was calmly in Morgan's arms when suddenly he started writhing beneath the dark man's embrace because of his discomfort. He was sweating profusely and he almost spoke asleep. Of course, Morgan woke up when he felt the movements in the bed and knew that Spencer wasn't just uncomfortable in his position so he decided to move, but that he was having a nightmare instead.

For a moment he froze. He felt terribly bad for seeing his boy suffering like that: sweating scared, wanting to wake up and to scape of his mind. When he was finally able to do something, he placed a hand in his boyfriend's shoulder gently.

"Pretty boy, it's alright, I'm right here". But Spencer wouldn't wake up yet. Morgan kissed his forehead tenderly and repeated nice words to Spencer's right ear. "Nothing's wrong, babe, it's just a nightmare, wake up". But Spencer was deep in sleep and his face just got from bad to worse, it must have been pretty bad.

He was still asleep when he said something, barely audible, but that Morgan was able to hear because of his closeness. "Derek, please, just stop- this isn't what I want, just-" he seemed like he was close to open his eyes, like if he was in the middle of a reality and a dream.

"Spencer! Wake up, it's just a nightmare!" Derek spoke louder this time, and it worked. Spencer opened his eyes and contemplated the man in front of him. "Derek, what are you doing awake?" he was confused and a little scared too. Maybe embarrassed for the thought of his boyfriend seeing him like he knew he had just been.

"'S ok, hun, you were having a nightmare and I woke you up… it was about me, wasn't it? You said… you said at the end that you wanted me to stop what I was doing. What were you dreaming about, huh? Anything I'd like to know?"

Spencer sat up rubbing his eyes slightly with his fingers. Morgan then sat up too, next to him, waiting for an answer. "You don't have to act like you care, y'know? You can go back to your sleep, I'm sorry I woke you up. Thanks for waking me, tough. I was really scared there…"

Derek held both of Spencer's hand in his, and spoke to him very quietly. "Why you still can't believe I actually care? Baby, I'm not pretending, I'm actually worried about you. You have nothing to be sorry for. Instead, I want you to tell me what you were dreaming about." The worrying of Derek was why Spencer would dream he would ever hurt him. He wanted to know exactly what Spencer's fears were… about him.

Spencer hugged him tightly and he rested his head in Morgan's shoulder. It seemed like he was going to cry, and when he pulled apart, his eyes were watery and his face sad. He looked Derek in the eyes and held his hands again, that made him feel safe. "I know you care, it's just… I'm so sorry. For all of it. I don't want to disturb you in any way and-" He knew Derek was going to protest but Spencer cut him off "I know, I know, you are going to say that I could never disturb you. And even when it's difficult for me to believe it, I know it's true… I can't be more grateful, y'know? And these dreams just happen sometimes…" Derek watched and heard carefully, he knew that it wasn't easy for someone like Spencer opening up like that about something so private and stressful like they nightmares were. "I dream about you doing stuff to me… you were trying to touch me… you hand one hand covering my eyes because you didn't want me to see and you were saying that I was allowed to speak only if I was going to beg for more…or to moan… and your hand was firm on me… on my…" Tears were rolling down Spencer cheek by this point and again, Derek's heart was split in two and he didn't know what to say. Spencer kept talking "And trust me, Derek, I now know that you would never do that to me, I just… guess I'm afraid of that happening to me and like I know you do want to do certain things with me I was dreaming that it was you who did that things to me… I'm so ashamed, I must sound so stupid and selfish and repetitive with all of this crying and drama I just-" Derek cut him off.

"Fuck, baby, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You aren't idiot at all, nor selfish or repetitive; we already had this conversation last night… And thank God you do know I wouldn't be capable of doing anything to hurt you in any way possible… come here" He opened his arms and in less than a second Spencer was there crying in his chest.

"Please promise me you're not telling anyone about this and about what I'll tell you now" Spencer whispered against Derek shirt, now a little wet for his tears.

"Of course not, you can tell me anything…you know that" He massaged Spencer head a little, loving how sweet his hair was. Spencer pulled apart so he would look at him in the eyes.

"I don't wanna lie to you… which is something I've already done and I'm feeling stupid for that now, I shouldn't have. The point is that I want to tell you the truth, right?"

"Yes, pretty boy, you have no reasons to lie to me. What did you lie me about?"

"About… my past, I guess. I told you I hadn't had slept with any man before, and that that's why I'm so sensitive about it… but it's worse than that, I'm sensitive about it because I have slept with people, with men, it's just that… They've never really loved me... And it has hurt me a lot, and it has made me feel unworthy and… bad with myself. I'm sorry for this, I can't help it, I'm sorry for being so damn incoherent… last night I felt so great at first, and when you mentioned the subject I freaked out and lied about it, then you were going to show me how good it could be, and I told you I wasn't ready but later I acted seductive and like nothing had happened. I'm sorry. I hope you understand my situation, I just didn't want to sound girly so I lied, and the worst part is that I sounded more girly than I would have sounded if I said the truth… then I couldn't believe it was actually going to happen, that you were like that for me… and I didn't want it to happen like that, after my lies and you thinking you were going to be the first… it just couldn't. Then I tried to compensate it acting like the best boyfriend in the world would, when I'm just the worst one and I can't help that either…"

Spencer didn't say anything more. So Derek talked for the first time after that long speech. "You may be not the perfect boyfriend, but no one is, I just now you're the best I've ever had and the best I'll ever be able to have too. It's ok if you were incoherent; we're all like that sometimes… I just don't want to mess our relationship with sex. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I won't bring the subject ever again if you don't want to, and even if you want it that way, it doesn't have to actually happen, ok? I don't want you to have nightmares about me for that, I don't want you feeling pressured about it, so much you think you have to lie to me…"

Morgan hugged him once more and kissed his forehead again. Spencer smiled and responded with a kiss in his mouth. It was tender and sweet and everything seemed to be alright. Nothing cared at the moment; it was just imperfectly perfect for both of them. They separated and laid down again, Spencer smiling widely with his eyes shining even when they had been crying just moments ago.

"Derek, I love you so much" he kissed him "Just so much to explain" He kissed him again "I know you said that last night and that I didn't say it too, and that's another reason I'm sorry for" he kissed him again "but I love you like I didn't know I could ever love" He kissed him again and this time he didn't pull apart to say something else. And Morgan didn't have anything to say, he just kissed back happy because he finally heard that. And Spencer knew that and wasn't sad about it, nor concerned. Spencer opened his mouth and soon it was a little hot between them, so Derek felt like he had to say something. "Pretty boy, are you being incoherent again?" the both laughed at that.

"It's not that, it's just… everything's so right with you I can't help this either"

"What you mean by 'this'?"

"I don't know, feeling incredibly happy kissing you, what makes me feel like I never want to stop doing it" Derek smiled and kept kissing Spencer mouth, avoiding looking too hungry for the situation. Reid tangled his leg with Morgan's and made him put his hand in his ass "Spencer, what the hell? I told you don't have to act like this!"

"Please trust me, I'm not 'acting like' anything, it just feels deliciously good"

"Ok, fine, I believe you… but for both of our sakes I think we better go to sleep so we can have a beautiful morning together, right?"

"Right, just… let me sleep like this, yes? Tangled with you, with your hand on my back making me feel safe and loved…"

"Anything you want, pretty boy, anything you want"

So they both closed their eyes and easily fell asleep again. Until next morning, they hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I have an idea of where I want this to go, but I'd like to hear your suggestions too, that way if I really like some idea maybe I'll take this there. Hope to update soon, my lovelies! :*


	8. Nutella, promises and secretes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm glad I'm posting this chapter today, I hope you like it :D And thanks to my kind reviewers and to the one who leave kudos and everything, you make my day constantly <3

The next morning, they woke up the same way they had finally fallen asleep. Morgan was the first one to open his eyes. He checked the alarm clock to see the time: 8:35. It was a nice time to wake up on a Saturday, so he massaged Spencer's arms until he opened his eyes too.

"Good morning", the darker man said. "How'd you sleep?"

He kissed Spencer's temple and then his mouth.

"Amazing", he replied after the kiss. "But waking up hungry, though"

"Mm, I see, it’s a shame that Nutella waffles are so far away in the kitchen"

Spencer almost jumped with excitement, "Wait, are there Nutella waffles in the kitchen?" Derek laughed and nodded, "Then why are we still in bed?!"

"I didn't want to wake you up but you're lucky I'm hungry too"

"I have a great boyfriend, eh?"

They smiled, and together went to the kitchen to eat their exquisite breakfast.

._._._._._.

A couple of minutes later, when they were sharing their delicious breakfast, they were just talking about banal things, like the weather, the news about Donald Trump, and of course they mentioned how thankful they were toward the person who had invented Nutella.

"It's just so simple and so good" Said Spencer with his mouth full of waffles and Nutella.

Derek laughed. "Oh, please, it's rude to talk with your mouth full", he teased. Spencer laughed a little at this comment too.

"You know, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if it was full with something else" He said after he swallowed that mouthful with a mischievous look and smile in his face. He then took another bite of waffles and waited patiently for Derek's answer to that.

Derek really didn't know how to take it. I mean, he  _sure_ knew  _how_  to take  _that_  phrase, but sometimes he wasn't sure of the appropriateness of answering something just as kinky as Spencer had been.

"Derek it’s fine! Don't over think it, I was just messing with you, God" Spencer said smiling when he noticed Derek had not moved. "Sometimes I'm afraid of how protective you are. I mean, there's nothing wrong with saying things like that" He said, with a little more of seriousness in this sentence.

"I know there isn’t, but what if I make you feel uncomfortable? That's all I'm trying to avoid" The darker man answered quietly. Spencer decided not to discuss it. Maybe Derek was right, but he was too busy with his waffles to give it much thought. They just kept silent after that and Spencer regretted he'd made that stupid comment. He hadn’t intended for it to be taken so seriously anyway.

"Spence, you know I was thinking about something…" Spencer looked up over his food and waited for him to say something, but he didn't. About ten seconds passed before Spencer said, "Ok so are you going to tell me what it is or not?" He offered a kind look.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just lost in my thoughts. The thing is, since last night I've been thinking seriously about those guys you mentioned, the ones who… you know"

"You can say it; it's completely fine. I know I may be sensitive about it, but hearing about it won’t change whether it happened or not. So, what about the guys that fucked me and then dumped me?"

In a fraction of a second Derek thought two things: First, he knew Spencer wasn't just "sensitive" about it; he knew he cared and that he was devastated inside, who did he want to impress? And second, Spencer saying "fucked" was sexy and irritating at the same time, considering he was just saying it because of those bastards.

"Ok so those sons of a bitches, who fucked you and dumped you," he said quoting Spencer "need to be given what they deserve."

"Derek, I get it, you're mad and everything… but I'm not going to tell you their names for that. I'm not a vengeful person" He said, and then ate the last bit of his breakfast.

"But, babe, it's not just about vengeance. They broke you, and you're so precious,… I just want them to know how blind they were when they let you go. Please, I promise I won't hurt them badly"

"Hurt them badly? What the hell. I thought you were going to do something else, but you're actually going to hurt them? Derek, I do not like them nor want to protect them physically or emotionally, but it's so unethical and I'd feel guilty about it… I'm not like that, you know it"

Derek finished his waffles too. "Spencer pleeease don't act like that, you know me better. If I'm telling you I won't hurt them badly, I won't. It's simple, you give me their names, I find them and then just… you know, let them know they're stupid"

"How you're gonna do that? I mean 'letting them know they're stupid'?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know yet, but I know you couldn't handle it if they got badly injured. Pleeease, baby, let me do it for you". Derek used his best puppy eyes.

Spencer thought for a second. It was super sweet of Derek to do that for him. And he trusted him; he was telling him he wouldn't be too rough. At the same time, he didn't want to be so easy to convince, but he also knew Derek wouldn't take advantage in other situations of that so-easy-to-convince temperament.

"You know you wanna tell me their names, so just do it, please?"

"You know what? I don’t give a shit about what you do to them. But don't be so violent or whatever, you promise?" He offered his pinky to make a pinky promise

Derek interlaced the pinky with his, and then kissed it "Oh yeah, I swear, I promise I won't"

"Their names are Kyle Johnson, Alexander Burst and Jason Rowland", he said before letting go of Derek's finger.

"Ok hun, I told you they won't get badly hurt", he said happily because he had gotten what he wanted

"Yeah well I hope so", Spencer replied with a bit of incredulity in his voice. How bad could it go anyway? Derek had just made him a pinky promise.

_._._._._._.

"Hey babygirl" Derek said as he entered Garcia's lair with a monotone and no-so-enthusiastic tone of voice.

"Hey hot stuff. How's my favorite hero?" For God's sake, Garcia always found a way to get a smile out of anyone, but maybe today Derek's mood wasn't appropriate for that.

"Actually, I was hoping you could show me some info about the dudes I told you about in the text I sent you", he sat down next to her.

"Ah, oh, sure, here it is" She was a little surprised by his lack of humor.

She started opening a lot of tabs on her computer, and while Derek didn't understand much of it, she started telling him about the conclusions obtained after a long search.

"They're pretty normal. Actually, I've seen Jason a few times at the café I go to every morning. What they have in common is the FBI even though not all three of them are currently working here, and that's because Burst quit nine months ago with no apparent reason. He was working in the law department. Johnson is in the financial one, and Rowland is on something I didn't know existed that's related to the media, kind of like what JJ does. Kyle and Alexander were born here in Quantico, and Jason is from Dumfries, but he moved here a year and a half ago because of the job. What else..." She kept opening and closing windows in her screen "Oh, Alexander has Irish ancestry and about that matter the other relation is that Kyle's grandfather was Canadian.”

"That's it?" Was everything Derek said after a long speech about the three men.

Garcia opened the folders containing the profile for each men that included their basic information and added:

 "They're between the ages of 37 and 40, they're all taller than 5’ 11”, and the only one with siblings is Kyle, who has a teenage sister…"

"Sweetie, can you tell me where Burst is actually working?"

"Oh, sure, I thought I'd told you, he's now a chef in an expensive restaurant, and in all his social media he expresses A LOT of love for his food. In fact, I saw a cake he did, and I asked him the recipe in a forum because it seemed just too good and the cover was-"

"Garcia", Derek interrupted

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, what was I saying?"

"I need these guys' addresses in my phone as soon as possible"

"By that, you mean…" she clicked something "now?" Derek’s phone rang and, of course, it was Garcia with the addresses.

"You're just the best, you know right?" He offered a smile and that way he thought he would get away without Garcia asking too many questions.

"Yeah, honey, of course I do, but you know you’re not just leaving here without telling me what this is for,  _right_?" She emulated the last  _right_  like saying "you're not mocking me, My Chocolate God"

"Penny, don't worry, no one has died" He winked, and hoped that was enough, but at the same time he knew it wouldn't be.

"C'mon, Derek, that's the best you can do? Just spill it"

Derek knew it was pointless to a) try to lie to her and b) try to avoid the subject forever.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked in a deeply serious voice.

"Ohmygod, Derek, you're offending me! When have I told anybody a secret of yours?" She was being playful, but she was shocked he actually was worried about it.

"Yeah, whatever, I had to make sure of it" He paused for a moment and then continued "Spencer and I, since Emily's birthday remember? The day he ran off?" She nodded "Well, since that moment, we've been kind of a… couple? Boyfriends? Not official romantic partners?" He didn't know how to name the thing they had, and he hadn't even realized it. He did not know what the fuck his relationship with Spencer was. But that wasn't the subject of the matter here.

"Aww, for God's sake, you're kidding? Why didn’t anyone tell me? Or, even worse, how couldn't I notice before? I'm the only one that knows?” she asked excited about the news, happy, surprised…

"Rossi knows" he said dryly.

"You better give me a good reason for why he knew when I didn't" she said with her threatening tone that would scare anyone.

"Hey, hey, hey, relax, he caught us off guard in my office, kissing, we actually didn't tell him, he just… knew. But nobody else knows and I'm telling you because I love you and you need to know"

"Why haven't you before? You know you can trust me"

"I do, it's just… we prefer to keep it as a secret before we know exactly what we want, then we would tell the team, our families... And since I'd prefer for the both of us to agree before telling anyone… Don't let him know you know"

"Oh, I get it hun; love is such a beautiful thing… But what is it that you don’t wanna tell me that is so bad that you think you need to distract me with this big bomb? Really Derek? Let me tell you that it almost worked, but it didn't" she crossed her arms and stared at him with a really knowing look.

"I'm getting there soon, Babygirl. These men were in Reid's past and didn't know to value him like the worthy person he is. I needed all of this because I’m going to teach them what Spencer is to me and should be to everyone who dared to ever touch him, you get me?" Derek felt a little guilty for telling Garcia about it, but he knew he wasn’t explicitly saying what they had done to him, so he didn’t feel like he had betrayed Spencer’s confidence.

"That's the cutest thing I've heard in a long time, but I don't agree with violence, you know that. What if something happens to you? No —not under any circumstances — no" she replied, with a super mom-of-a-teenager tone.

"Nothing's gonna stop me from giving them what they deserve for the way they hurt Spencer. But I swear to you for our _friendship_  that I won't hurt them badly" He said, putting emphasis on what he was swearing for, something as sacred as their friendship.

"You better keep your word, Derek Morgan. I don't want you to get in trouble"

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, you can be sure of that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... do you like how things turned out? Let me know your opinion. I hope I can post again soon, but that's all for now.  
> Much love:  
> A Venezuelan, specifically a "Caraqueña" (so, it seems the closer for that in English is "someone from Caracas") Writer ;)


	9. One third, done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is shorter than I thought it would be! I’m sorry about that :(. But I hope you’re enjoying it.
> 
> Morgan is so out of character now. I’m just warning you and that way you know I know he is. But I’ve read so many times things that just don’t happen that I don’t care anymore about that.

_Let’s do this chronologically. Spencer is extremely organized and it’s pretty likely he’d have told me the guys’ names in the order he met them. That’s the order I’m going to follow. I’ll go after Kyle Johnson first._

It had been two days since his talk with Penelope and he had spent them planning everything. Kyle, if he had been the first one —a fact Morgan was 99% sure about— had taken his boyfriend’s virginity. And he’d taken it as literal as it sounds; he’d stolen it away from him. Sure, he’d made Spencer believe he was in love but everything was a fucking lie, so he’d stolen it. Maybe that stuff happens sometimes, and that’s life, and it sucks, but he didn’t want that bastard to think it was ok doing it. Well, he probably knew it wasn’t okay, but Derek wasn’t going to allow him to think he could do it and that it didn’t have any consequences.

The picture he’d seen on Garcia’s computer screen showed a man around 38 years old, handsome, (even when he hated to admit it) with short brown hair and hazel eyes. The fact that he was cute didn’t make up for what he’d done, and neither did it change the fact that Derek would hurt him badly. Oh yes, he had just said those things to Spencer and Penelope to save himself a talk, a lecture, or any advice he didn’t need… Whatever they would want to tell him.

After he’d considered and reconsidered all the possibilities, he thought the best choice was to wait for him to get out of work and get him to an alley.

“I’m leaving early today, I got some things to do”, he said picking up his things from his desk thanking God that they were currently experiencing one of those paperwork days; no traveling, no flights, no sleepless nights… and of course no chance to miss the opportunity to do what he wanted to do. Anyway, sometimes cases were better than this boring and endless pile of files.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Derek left. He’d been observing Kyle’s routine and he’d learned he always left early. Apparently the guy had ended up with Spencer because both of them were loners. After a week of watching him he noticed he was always by himself. It was around 6pm and, for the season of the year, almost every part of the sun was already hidden.

Morgan waited patiently for Kyle to get out of the building, and when he was going to get his car, which was always parked in another building (The FBI’s was always full), Morgan took him. People in this area weren’t accustomed to crime the way they might be in New York, or a place like that, so just with placing place a gun against his back, without anyone else noticing, it was enough to convince him to head straight into the alley.

When they were there and Morgan was able to get a good look at he man’s face, he asked himself how Spencer could have liked him. It didn’t look like the guy he’d seen in the picture. Instead he… had a kid’s face. Like someone who didn’t grow up properly. So lame and so…not like Derek. And even looking like that he had malice. The first thing he did was to take Kyle’s gun off him; he knew something could go wrong if he wasn’t careful. He started punching him in the stomach, but he didn’t need more than a few punches to get him on the ground.

“Don’t you consider yourself to be man? Show me your face then, _man_!” Derek said sarcastically. And when Kyle did as he was told, Morgan kicked him right in the face “You fucking son of a bitch, this is what happens when you’re a fucking dog that fucks guys” another kick “to leave them as if they’re nothing”.

Morgan took him by his shirt collar and pulled him against the wall.

“Man… what are you talking about?! Stop it!” Kyle tried to scream those words, but a hand on his neck wasn’t going to allow him to do that.

“So you don’t know what this is about, huh?” His grip on Kyle’s throat tightened.  Kyle looked horrified.

“No! I swear to God I don’t! Tell me and I’ll apologize, I’ve never hurt anyone!” He said as loud as he could.

Derek didn’t let go of the man’s throat and leaned in really close to his ear, in a cynical way that evem Derek himself didn’t know he could be, he said:

“Oh so you don’t even remember… You think you’ve never hurt someone, son of a bitch? What about Spencer, huh? You didn’t hurt him at all?” He said cynically.

Kyle’s eyes opened wide as he remembered who this guy he didn’t know was talking about.

“Man, of course I do, I didn’t hurt him!” The man said, this time talking low enough for Derek to hear him “Well, don’t misunderstand me, it hurt him just how much it’s supposed to hurt, if you know what I mea-” Kyle was going to laugh but before he could finish his sentence Derek tightened his grip even more on his throat, ensuring that Kyle knew he didn’t think it was funny.

“You fucking asshole… You knew you were his first!” Derek said looking him in the eyes, taking in his face again and trying not to picture him fucking _his_ Pretty Boy.

“Is everything about him? He was begging for it, I just pleased him, I didn’t hurt him for God’s sake!” Kyle insisted. The thoughts of that scene in Derek’s head just made him more and more out-raged.

“Oh no? So you want to make me believe your story that you didn’t use his hole and leave him?” _This man is disgusting_ , Derek thought.

“It was two months after we started sleeping together! And I left him because I didn’t want to cheat on him” Kyle said as if he had just said the most obvious thing in the world, and trying to make it sound like what he’d done was right.

“So you were cheating on him too?! Don’t make yourself a hero for that, you’re just making it worse for yourself” Derek said, punching him on the abdomen.

“It wasn’t cheating! The other guy, I met him and he was interested in me and it happened just once when I was still with Spencer”

_Oh no, he didn’t just say that._

 “You don’t even deserve to be alive!” he punched him in the face for the first time “I shouldn’t let you live after this” he punched him so many times he lost count.

_But I can’t kill him; that would be excessive. But this isn’t. I’m giving this guy what he deserves. I can’t believe he cheated on Spencer, how can someone do that to him?_

Derek’s thoughts just made him angrier with every second that passed.

He kept punching Kyle in the face until he thought it was bad enough and he’d heard something probably in his back being broken. Then, he left him bleeding from several parts of his body on the alley’s floor. He wasn’t moving anymore, his eyes closed. Morgan checked on his neck and the guy was still alive. Someone would find him and would take him to a hospital, unfortunately. But he already had had what he deserved.

Derek left the alley making sure to not be seen and hid his bloody hands in his jacket’s pockets. He made it to his truck and drove home.

_1/3, done._

One week later:

Just as Morgan had thought, Kyle was found and taken to a hospital. The gossiping about his beating had been pretty well spread by people and it had been concluded that it was a gang’s work, because when Kyle woke up at the hospital, he wasn’t able to remember what had happened to him.

Spencer had heard about it, and as soon as he had, he knew it had been Morgan. Penelope, for being the Goddess of The All-Knowing, had known about it just four days after it happened, when everyone else was still thinking he probably was sick or on some sort of vacation, but she hadn’t had the time to talk to Derek about it.

It was around 3pm on another paperwork day. The day before that one they had had a tough case and maybe if they were lucky Hotch would tell them to take the rest of the week off.

 

From: Spencer Reid

3:07pm

The view I got from you from my desk is… pretty good

 

From: Derek Morgan

3:09p,

And mine isn’t bad at all, pretty boy.

 

From his desk Derek saw how Spencer blushed when he got the last text he’d sent and in it he’d used his nick name.

 

From: Spencer Reid

3:10pm

You. Me. Dinner. Tonight Your place.

 

From: Derek Morgan

3:11pm

Wow, I like it when you go straight to the point. Sure, see you at the end of the day, then.

 

And both waited anxiously for the day to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you he was OOC. And yes, why in one whole week Spencer and Derek hadn't talked about it? Or why in one week Penelope hadn't had a single chance to talk to Derek about everything? Or why there weren't any cameras in an FBI's building's street? Why no one witnessed anything? I'll tell you why: poetic license my loves haha. Not the most realistic thing I've wrote, but I like it and I really hope you do too.
> 
> Oh, and for the ones who were excited about the Virgin!Spencer idea, don't worry. I want to write one fic for those persons. After this story I have plenty of ideas, maybe that will be the first one I'll write :D.
> 
> Another little thing! Lately I've been wanting to reread two stories, but I can't remember their names, so if any of you have read then and remember their names, it would be very helpful! What happens in the stories is:
> 
> One where the only thing that I remember is that are laid down bed, and that they kiss buy they're supposed to be friends. I remember they themselves commented or thought something about "friends don't kiss like that". I don't know why I think they were there because one of them needed comforting because of a case or something.
> 
> And the other one, I remember they had kind of a psychiatrist, or therapist, that was also like their friend and that helped them with their relationship.
> 
> Hope one of my readers remember and thanks for reading so far and for commenting and everything *heart and kisses*


	10. Screw the 'actions speak louder than words’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This was meant to be twice longer, but my brain kind of stopped working after 6 long pages of tiring translation. I think it is a little longer than the last few ones, though. Hope you find it enjoying. I can’t wait for finishing this and then getting to the other stories I got in mind!!!

It was 5:45 pm when  Derek and Spencer began preparing to leave for—as the others called it—their ‘boy’s night,’ when Garcia stopped them.                                                               

“Hello my lovebirds” she called.

Spencer blushed at her choice of words. He hadn’t had to confront the fact that he knew (even when no one had told him) that Garcia knew.

“I need to talk to you _now_ ” Garcia said pulling Derek by his arm trying to avoid making Spencer uncomfortable, a task she failed. 

They were a few meters away from Spencer, and he couldn’t hear what they were talking about.

“What’s wrong with you? Are you insane? How are you going to leave the guy unconscious? You’re so lucky he doesn’t remember it was you!” she said, really angry at him.

“Listen, in the first place you should speak lower. Yes, maybe I was a little too rough, but-” She interrupted him.

“What if he died? You weren’t ‘a little too rough’. You’re playing with a lot of probabilities, Morgan. Someone could have seen you, he could have remembered it… I heard that all of his injuries are going to heal, but it hurts me just so much to think that if that wasn’t the case, and something permanent happened to him, you wouldn’t mind. You wouldn’t be affected. When did you stop being human?” _That last phrase, ouch_. She was evidently worried.

Derek thought for a second before he spoke. She was right after all. And he knew she was right.

“Babygirl, I know I shouldn’t say this but that guy, he-” Derek looked back at Spencer for a second before he said anything else. He wouldn’t betray his confidence. “He did something just so wrong to him, if you knew you would do something just as bad. I won’t tell you because Spencer made me promise I wouldn’t tell anybody, but I just wish you understood”

“I just don’t want to lose my friend” Garcia said.

Derek knew what she meant. She didn’t want to feel like she didn’t know him anymore because of who he’d become.

“And you won’t. I promise. Listen, now I’m going to go out with him” he pointed to Spencer who was waiting patiently for them to finish their conversation. “But then you and I are going to have a date, ok?

“It’s fine”. She was 0% convinced of what she was listening to. It wasn’t fine _at all_. But right now it was pointless to argue with him.

Derek knew that his words hadn’t done anything other than just leaving her with more things to think about, but at that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to worry about what he could say to convince her. Besides, when he tried to do that, he failed miserably.

With that, he left her side and went home with Spencer.

-.-.-.-

“What? You really want me to believe that you didn’t have an ulterior motive for wanting to see me?” Derek asked Spencer when they were alone in Derek’s truck on their way to his place.

“You know we need to talk” Spencer was serious, but not completely mad “But I don’t want to ruin this nice mood here” He motioned towards the radio. It was playing a Katy Perry song; he liked it. “So I guess we can wait ‘til we’re home”

Derek relaxed. He wasn’t mad at all. Just worried, like Garcia.

-.-.-.-

When they arrived, they knew it wasn’t any kind of a formal date, and it was pretty clear that they were there with the main purpose of talking privately and without worrying about someone listening to their conversation.

They were sitting on the couch, Clooney locked in Derek’s bedroom to prevent interruptions, both of them with a cup of coffee in their hands (even when the evening was already starting), silently.

_“If I was the one who suggested we meet, I should start the conversation”_ Spencer thought.

“You could have killed him, Morgan” he decided to say after his thought. “He’s still in the hospital. What if he remembered it was you who left him like that? You would be detained for a few hours before they put everything together and there would be a chaos at work.”

Morgan held Spencer’s hands in an attempt to show him that he was being sincere.

“Hun, I know, Garcia was telling me the same thing at the office, but he just deserved it! In some way the beating was precisely for making sure he wouldn’t remember. And if it went wrong, I wouldn’t have had a choice and it’d be fine. I would have dealt with it”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you because of me, Derek” Spencer said removing his hands from Derek’s hold "I’d feel so guilty, I couldn’t stand it”.

One of the only things Derek had ever found to dislike about Spencer was that he always blamed himself and said sorry for things he didn’t do.  He wished the younger man didn’t feel that way. 

“Listen to me, if anything happened to me, it would absolutely be _my_ responsibility. Never yours. You’re not making me do this, I’m doing it because I chose to do it and that’s why you can’t avoid it” Spencer looked down and was about to cry. He probably was imagining something happening to his boyfriend. Derek gently lifted his chin, forcing him to keep eye contact with him, hoping it would calm him down.

“Nothing’s gonna happen. Garcia showed me this men’s details; none of them are physically stronger than me anyway” Derek said confidently. What else could he say? He didn’t want to mess everything up now. They were happy after all, and he’d feel awful if he ever made Spencer sad. A tear rolled down Reid’s cheek. “Please baby, don’t cry. I hate it when you cry”

Spencer looked up to meet Derek’s gaze. “Derek?” It was a whisper barely audible.

“Yes baby?” He leaned in closer so he could listen to what Reid had to say.

“You promise me if something happens to you… No one’s going to know why?” No tears rolling down anywhere, anymore. Just a sad look in his eyes.

“I promise” Derek interlaced his fingers together hard enough for Spencer to feel him. That he was here, with him; that he was going to keep his promise, and that he had no intentions of leaving him.

Spencer responded to the hold as well, and kissed Derek. It felt awesomely right to kiss him right now.

And that was a kind of conclusion for the talk neither of them really wanted to have. Spencer laid down in Derek’s lap then, and he eventually fell asleep. After a while, although Derek didn’t want to wake him up (because, besides the fact that Spencer looking extremely handsome like that, he didn’t want to interrupt his sleep), he did it anyway because he thought Spencer wouldn’t want to sleep there, if it meant sharing a bed again.

“Hey, wake up” he gently shook his shoulder and stroke his hair. He didn’t wake up. Spencer had fallen asleep more than he’d thought. He came close and kissed his cheek and Spencer opened his eyes. They looked shiny and lighter than other occasions, and beautiful as well, though they always looked like that.

“What time is it?” He asked, sleepily.

“It hasn’t been a long time. I still can take you to your place, if you want” Derek replied caressing Reid’s hair out of his face.

“But I’m tired, Morgan” Spencer said.

“ _Oh really, I haven’t noticed. You’re talking half- asleep and you’re tired”_ Derek thought.

The darker man gave him a glance saying that they both knew what the other choice was, and that the decision was up to him.

“I’ll stay the night. One night outside home hasn’t killed anybody” He forced himself to sit up, before he fell asleep again on Morgan’s legs (that seemed to be a perfect pillow for his head) and he rose to his feet. He was being followed by Derek as he went to the bedroom, letting Clooney out, and then closed the door again so he wouldn’t come back in.

What crossed Derek’s mind almost immediately after Spencer said he’d stay the night was that they’d sleep together again, a thing they hadn’t done since _that_ incident.

Derek also thought and decided that as long as Spencer acted like nothing had happened, he’d do the same.

Spencer had sat on the bed and taken his sweater off, leaving him in a thin layer of cloth, a shirt that was probably that thin so he wouldn’t get hot with the sweater on.

“Pretty Boy, you’ll shower now or tomorrow morning?” Derek asked looking in the bathroom for something, but Spencer didn’t know what it was.

“Do I have to pick just one?” Spencer asked lifting his eyebrow.

Derek poked his head out of the bathroom and chuckled. The question actually had been formulated like if he couldn’t shower both times if he wanted. “No, not really”

“Then it would be now and tomorrow morning”

“Fine, if you want you can take the first shower while I fill Clooney’s bowls again and put some things in order” He said, going out of the bathroom.

“Sure. Where’s the burgundy towel I used the other day?” He said, getting up off the bed.

“Right here” Derek replied handing him the towel and with a smile he went to the kitchen where Clooney was praying his bowls a miracle.

In the bathroom, Spencer was a little nervous. He was undressing and he turned around to look at the door every time he would take an item of clothing off. He was panicking at the thought of Derek coming in and accidentally seeing him naked. But then he realized he was being ridiculous, and just got in the shower to relax a little before he went to bed.

-.-.-.

When he came out of the bathroom (which he did fully dressed to prevent him from having another pointless panic attack), he gave Derek the towel he’d used and that he was waiting for while watching TV.

“Won’t you shower before we go to bed?” He said the moment he gave him the towel in his hands, just after he dried his now not-so-wet hair.

“Uhm, I’m actually a little tired and just want to sleep right now… but yeah, just for not sleeping all dirty with you” Derek took the towel and got in the bathroom.

When he finished his shower and came of the bathroom to finally sleep, Spencer was lying in his bed with the TV on, and judging from the channel it was on, he probably had fallen asleep in some ‘exiting’ documentary’s commercial break.

Derek silently turned the TV off and laid on his side of the bed bringing them both under the covers to get some sleep.

-.-.-

The next morning, Spencer was the first one who opened his eyes. He checked the time on the alarm clock to know if he could keep sleeping or if he had to wake up already. It was about seven… considering he was going to want to have a nice breakfast with his boyfriend and that they had to dress for work (without considering the time of transportation to the bureau), he had to wake up now. If he were at his place, he wouldn’t mind having to have breakfast really quickly and going to work _flying_ if it was necessary just for half an hour more of sleep.

“Hey… my love” ’ Spencer whispered to the sleeping man.

Derek was facing the opposite side of the room. He started planting butterfly kisses on the man’s neck, along with gentle touches on his arm. Sometimes he forgot his boyfriend was so hot and that everybody wished it was theirs. It was funny to think that what people didn’t know was they envied him, the lanky genius Spencer Reid.

“It’s about seven and I don’t want to have breakfast in a hurry”, he said kissing him again, now closer to the ‘Carpe Diem’ tattoo he loved so much.

“Hey you” Derek replied after he opened his eyes. “Did you sleep well?” Morgan turned around to face Spencer. 

“Yeah, absolutely. How couldn’t I, sleeping next to you. And you?”

“Me too. I have one question, though. Why has it been so long since the last time I kissed you? I already miss th-” He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own.

“Right now”, he said after he pulled apart.

“It’s weird your mouth doesn’t taste like coffee” They both chuckled, because it was true. Spencer drank coffee 25/8, and that he’d kissed him and that it didn’t taste like that was nice. It was just a change.

Spencer smiled. Although Spencer smiling was nothing new, there was something somewhat different about this one.  It seemed more… authentic. Real. Like if he was smiling because he felt joy inside of him. He kissed Derek again, this time a kiss shorter than the previous one.

Derek looked at him a little confused.

“What? I just wanted to. Is it illegal?” Spencer automatically replied, smiling.

“Kid, what got you so happy?” _Now_ he was curious. It wasn’t a bad thing, but Spencer just wasn’t all glowing in the morning, even less before he drank some coffee.

He didn’t reply. He just acted like he hadn’t heard and started to get out of the covers to go and have breakfast.

“Where are you going?” Derek asked, still in bed, immobile.

“To make some coffee and see what we’ll have for breakfast, I’m starving. C’mon, I don’t want to be by myself with Clooney” He answered, gesturing to make him stand up too.

“It’s alright; I’ve already told you he doesn’t bite” Derek said, but stood up anyway to keep his boyfriend in such a mood.

-.-.-.

They were sitting at the kitchen’s counter eating sandwiches with fried eggs, cheddar cheese, bacon and some Santa Barbara cheese on as well. ‘Not for vegetarians’, they called that plate. They were drinking coffee and after the conversation had been flowing, there was a little pause. Like those in which each person starts thinking about their own problems and nobody notices the silence. But Spencer was thinking about what Derek had asked him before they got out of bed and that made him want to talk about it.

“Derek?” He asked, startling the darker man out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“The other time you told me you loved me and I… didn’t reply. I didn’t know if I felt that way and I didn’t want to say it. But… I’m really happy, because after seeing everything you do for me, protecting me, being jealous of those bastards,  beating Kyle… the fact that I sleep so well by your side, that I trust you and that your house is like my house, we have no secrets… I realized I love you, too.”

_“And you’re going to tell me that you love me while we’re eating and without a warning, do you want me to choke or what?”_ Derek thought.

Derek didn’t know what else to say; his actions had expressed his feelings already. Of course he loved him. And because ‘actions speak louder than words,’ he kissed him again.

“I love you so much” He had to say it out loud, anyway. Fuck ‘the actions speak louder than words’, how could he just not reply?

They were so glad they’d said it and that the feeling was mutual. Everything was clear. Like if both were transparent and there were no mysteries of what happened in the other’s one mind.

After a few seconds of another kiss, in which the time could had been lost easily, Spencer reluctantly pulled away and said:

“We’re going to be late”


	11. 2/3, and a pizzatastic day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I'm sorry because I haven't updated this story lately, but it's just that I've been busy with others stories (that you may want to check out and they're all complete *wink*!). Enjoy!

The day had been running quickly; with Spencer and Derek’s good humor everything seemed beautiful and wonderful. Even when Hotch assigned Reid more files, and JJ told Morgan that he had to do something again because he’d made a mistake, they both took it easy and did things in an awesome mood.

Emily was noticing that they were unusually happy for the amount of work they had. She couldn’t even see Spencer from her desk because of the never ending piles of files he had on his desk, and when she heard him or when he’d go to the break room for more coffee and would offer her, he sounded like if he was being paid for being nice and kind.

From: Spencer Reid

2:54pm

The day is going relatively fast and even like that it’s like we’re a century away from going home

 

From: Derek Morgan

2:57pm

Actually…

 

When Spencer read the text he didn’t know exactly how to interpret it, so he looked up to find the darker man’s eyes and ask him what it meant. Morgan felt like someone was staring him and when he looked around, he found those pretty brown eyes a few meters away that asked him “Ah?” 

He decided which was his best excuse he could think of to get him out of there, and said:

“Hey, you want some coffee?” Then Reid understood that he had to answer in a way that gave him a reason to go with him.

“Yeah, sure… but don’t worry, I’ll get it myself because you never know how much sugar I like in it”. That was the biggest lie ever; he knew perfectly how much sugar Spencer liked in his coffee. But that was something no one knew, so it worked perfectly for the occasion.

“Actually what?” Reid didn’t sound bumming, just… inquisitive, asking like if he’d worried for what the text made him think. 

 

“Actually… I guessed you would want to go to my place like yesterday and everything… but I already have plans” that the last word was said with no eye contact now, excusing himself with the coffee they were supposed to serve. 

Reid thought for a moment because he had just understood what he was referring to. When he did, he spoke and  sounded awfully worried, concerned. 

“Morgan… you’re going to do what I think you’re going to do? Please don’t tell me you’re really going to…” He stayed quiet to see how Derek would behave.

“Yes, I’m going to do what you think I’m gonna do. Don’t… don’t worry, ok? I won’t be that rough with this one”

“Who you’re after today?”

“Burst”

“Ok, Morgan,” Spencer’s voice had sounded indifferent.

I can’t believe it, I fucked up. He told me this morning he loved me and I already messed everything up. I know he doesn’t like I’m doing this, but why can’t he understand that is needed?, Morgan quickly thought.

“Is that going to take you long? I mean... I could go to your place to wait for you, right?”

Morgan raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t expecting at all that he wasn’t angry or mad enough to see him anyway and moreover knowing he’d just done that. Anyway, as he had thought, maybe he had already stopped thinking that it was his fault and he had just accepted that he couldn’t help it and that he trusted him not to get in trouble.

“Then I guess I can’t go,” Spencer said because of Derek’s silence.

“No, oh God no, it’s not that, it’s just I… didn’t expect it. Of course you can go to my place. You have your key, right?”

Spencer’s eyes lit up like a kid’s when he was told he could eat chocolate.

“Yeah, it’s always with me… so after I leave here, I’ll go there and I’ll wait for you”

“Oh you sure will”

Both were standing facing the counter, back to the door, and Derek was serving coffee in Spencer’s cup, and he was about to do the same thing with his own –maybe it was a mistake, maybe it was not- he touched his hand a little. It was a caress real and… simple. You could almost miss it, but when you paid attention you would notice what it was.

They felt someone staring, and without knowing if it was going to be worse if they jumped apart  or if they just kept playing along like they hadn’t noticed, they chose to discreetly and slowly putting them apart.

“Hey guys-” they recognize the voice they heard as Emily’s. She sounded spontaneous “I just wanted  coffee and I came to tell you that…” she kept talking, as she scanned the boys’ body language “you got me some. Of course if you didn’t mind”

“Of course we don’t, silly girl,” Derek said with a charming smile on his face.

Spencer, with what he hoped was a kind smile –although it looked fake- left the place with no words said and with his pot full, and headed to his cubicle again.

Emily waited patiently for her coffee while she saw how Derek served it, and thinking about what she wasn’t sure what it was, but she’d felt something tense between the two of them when she got  in.

“Is something… happening?” she asked, trying to say things between lines.

“No. What are you talking about?” He answered, maybe a little too defensively. 

“Oh, no, nothing,” She said quickly “It’s just that I felt something going on when I saw you two. I thought that Spencer kept having nightmares, but…I already see he doesn’t” she finished her talk trying to make him believe she would brush it off her mind and maybe it’d sounded sarcastic.

She took her coffee a little pissed and left. Morgan was frustrated, he knew she had noticed something. But maybe, if they were lucky enough she’d forget about it and they’d be really careful not to demonstrate anything.

Something was going on when I came in. It was obvious. They were so… tense when I saw them. And their hands were evidently touching. Is it that … oh God, Emily, what are you thinking about? That your coworkers are dating or something like that? That’s absurd. Or maybe… not so much

Maybe I should stop profiling them. It would be obvious if they had something. How would they hide it? They couldn’t. And if they were really good pretending…? No, no, for God’s sake, Morgan is straight as an arrow, and Spencer is not gay, he loved Maeve and he dated that girl.. what was her name? Lila. No, I bet that they hadn’t even noticed their hands were brushing and that everything was a coincidence.

Emily was confused. She contradicted herself, in one had she suspected something was going on, just for her girls’ instincts that were screaming something to her. But she felt bad, like if she was intruding their coworkers and friends’ lives, crossing an invisible line of respect for their privacy. That was none of her business.  

-.-.-.-.

It was about 6:00 pm, the day heavy for everybody but for Morgan and Reid. No one had left yet, but Derek was the first one. He knew Burst left at 6:30 the restaurant the was currently working on to go to his house. Derek didn’t give many explanations, he just said he had some “personal stuff” to do.

As fast as he could, he went to the parking lot, where he got in his truck and he headed to an alley close to the restaurant. To prevent a future trouble, he wouldn’t park as near as he was going to be of Burst, waiting for him.

He was in front of the restaurant with a black leather jacket that looked just too fucking good on him, seeing Alexander saying goodbye to his colleagues and smoking some cigarettes before going home.

If he has a boyfriend, he probably doesn’t know, Morgan thought, referring to the guy’s habit.

He crossed the street, and he approached the man silently so he could surprise him. He was only a few meters away from him when Alexander finally turned around and saw Derek, who was staring at him with a killer and threatening glance. He walked even closer to him. Even when Alex was more body-built (Finally! He got a little better taste) Derek’s proportions were still better. Alex couldn’t help but feel fear; he didn’t carry the gun anymore, what made him feel vulnerable. And let’s not mention the fact that Alex was all white, Irish-features on his face, and Derek so dark and imposing. You could say the thing was going to be uneven.

“Alexander… who would think it? Now you smoke? Does your boyfriend know that? I bet he doesn’t, right? You’ve always been a coward about what others think about you” He talked as if he had known him for years, it was one of his favorite strategies to intimidate people.

“You”… Alex saw Derek from head to toes, “who are you? I don’t know you”

“And you think that if I didn’t know you, I knew you are one of the son of bitches that hurt Spencer?” Derek sounded pissed, it would have been enough for me to run really far away. Burst just laughed sarcastically, a mistake.

 

“Oh, so you think it’s fun? You think it would be just as funny if I banged your sister?”

Alex’s face changed, he could stand anything, but people better didn’t touch her little sister. 

“Son of a…” he managed to say, dumping and turning off the cigarette with his foot. He made his best effort in not punching Derek on his face. “If you dare to touch her I swear I…”

“You swear you what? You’re going to use Spencer like a toy again?”

“Is it everything about him? Does he pay you for this? Or no, better yet, you’re just his little boyfriend, and you’re going to protect him, you’re so sweet,” keeping on laughing and making ‘fun’ of everything was becoming Burst’s biggest mistake.

“Look, you or your stupid laughs don’t scare me even a little bit, you hear me? And you’re lucky I’m not capable of banging teenagers, because if I were… wow, those skinny long legs of your sister would feel just so good” he bit his lip, making Alexander almost lose his control.

“Son of a bitch!” he screamed in response, pulling him by his shirt and trying to punch him in the face, definitely losing control, getting erratic.

Derek defended himself pushing him back, but they were in the street and he thought that someone could see him or something even worse. He was able to get him off him and he said:

“Listen to me, you’re going to control yourself, and you’re going to relax, because I came here to do some payback for what you did to Spencer” He came closer and got out his gun, which was hidden for everybody else. He aimed Alex’s stomach. “So you better don’t say a single word about this, because I’ll know and your little sister is going to have… bad experiences”

He put his gun in again, fear reflecting all over Burst’s face. He pulled away, as he said:

“Was I clear?

 “Yeah, sure…BUT DON’T YOU EVEN DARE TO TOUCH MY SISTER”

“I hope I don’t have to”

He turned around, now Burst’ face was in shock, complex, perplex, speechless. Now Derek was heading home, satisfied, to be with his boyfriend.

2/3, ready.

“Hey, you,” spencer said standing up when the door behind him opened. He had been watching TV sat on the couch in Morgan’s living room.

“Hey,” Derek replied, giving him a kiss while saving him the time of moving any further. 

“So, ehm… what happened?” Spencer’s curiosity about what could Morgan have done was huge.

“Don’t worry, ok?” Derek took a sit next to him on the couch “You see? Not a single scratch” He said, pointing to his face.

Spencer gave him a sad smile and nodded.

“Yeah, I guess… You know? The only thing I don’t want is that something happens to you… you should at least let me being worried” He was defensive and frustrated.

“Don’t get all like that. I’m not asking you to not get worried, but just… to let me do this. I just threatened this one, and if it makes you feel any better, it was about something that I would never do”.

“What did you tell him?” Spencer asked as he definitely waited the worst.

“Just that… if he made me piss again I would make sure his little sister had ‘bad memories’” Spencer’s eyes blew opened like two dishes, so much it made Derek giggle “For god’s sake, you know I wouldn’t do it!”

“Oh, no, I don’t doubt it, don’t worry, it’s just that’s not nice at all listening to you saying that things” they both smiled, Spencer was getting relaxed and not-so-defensive.

Derek placed tentatively a hand behind Spencer’s neck, like if he were asking for permission. It was implicit that it was being given when the genius himself approached him and they kissed. At first, warm, romantic, soft… but no so much later their breaths  started to speed up and they didn’t know where that was heading. Spencer sat in Derek's lap, uninhibited, like if he had drunk alcohol, with his legs wide opened in each side of Derek’s hips. Spencer placed his kisses that were in the other man’s mouth now on his neck, progressively, until Derek realized what was happening and he thought it was odd.

“Pretty boy, what the hell are you doing?” he pulled him apart a little by his shoulders. Spencer ignored him and got in the perfect space that Derek’s shoulder and neck created again, kissing him and vaguely saying between kisses:

“Isn’t it… obvious?... I kiss you… honey” Derek pulled him gently apart again.

“Yeah I noticed, but… why?”

“Agh, don’t stop me, ok? I don’t know what I’m doing either.” Ignoring his boyfriend again, Spencer started giving him kisses on his neck

This time, Derek didn’t pull him away to talk to him

“No, you don’t get it… this… I want you like you have no idea, and if you keep doing this there’s going to be a moment where stopping isn’t an option, so…please just stop? I know that you… that you really don’t want to do this” he pulled him and looked him in the eye.

“No, Morgan, I don’t do this because I’m ‘afraid’ of you going out with someone else, really… I want you so bad as well… pleeease don’t stop me, ok? I want us to be able to have a normal relationship, in which you can do to me whatever you want, just talk about it like it’s not a big deal…”

“Look, I’m hungry, so why don’t we eat and then we can solve this, ok?”

“Really? I swear that if you try to make me change my mind I-”

“No, really, I promise that after we have something to eat we’ll see what we can do. So, there’s a problem, I have no food, just tomorrow’s lunch. Shall I order pizza and we eat it with those beers?”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll call Pizza Hut…” Spencer observed Derek’s face and features like if it was a treasure,  drafting them with his finger, getting lost in his beauty forgetting that he was saying something. When he noticed that he’d stayed quiet (Derek hadn’t told him anything either because he was busy with his own thoughts), he acted a little ashamed and he said quickly, starting to get up, “Pepperoni, jam, cheese, bacon, corn and mushrooms, right?”

“Exactly, genius… and yours was corn with mushrooms, tomato, bell pepper and extra cheese, right?”

“Yeah…” Spencer already had the local phone in his hand and he’d do the last confirmations. “One for each one, or do we share?”

“One for each one. No, make them two for me. I’m starving like if I hadn’t eaten in three days. In any case, we can save the spare and have lunch with that one of these days”

“Ok, hun”. 

Spencer ordered the pizzas, with their specifics preferences, and about five minutes after he’d picked up the phone, he let go of it again. 

“They said that in max 20 minutes the pizzas would be here. Tell me... what are we going to do during twenty minutes?” he asked the darker male, insinuating what he wanted to do with his sexy voice.

“Spencer… I told that we’d eat and that we’d talk and that maybe after we’d take care of that”

“No, you didn’t say maybe and don’t make me quote you, Morgan”

Damn, eidetic memory.

They both laughed and Morgan nodded.

“Ok, fine, whatever, I didn’t, but don’t get desperate… I want this to last-” Reid’s gaze went down when he heard the word ‘desperate’, it made him feel wrong and guilty. 

Do I really look that needy for sex?

“Fine… let’s uncap the beers, ok?”

“Sure”

Derek went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, took a couple of beers, he opened them (because they were easy open) and he went back to the little living room were Spencer had sat on the floor to watch with an sad behavior the TV.

Derek gave him the beer in his hand and all of this happened in an uncomfortable silence, just with a little of noise coming from the TV. They said ‘cheers’ almost to themselves and both sipped their drinks.

“Don’t get all like that, pretty boy”

“All like what?”

“Quiet. When you get mad you get quiet. Let the alcohol do its thing and hey,” he approached him playfully, “I promise you that we’ll see what we can do later, ok?”

At least he got a silly laugh in response.

“Ok, ok… I won’t be quiet, but you better keep your promise!”

“When have I failed you?” Everything was being said as a joke, but actually Spencer tried to think for a response and he didn’t remember a single time when the dark man had failed him. He looked at him and his goofy smile became wider and wider on his face.

“Derek…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t ever fail me, either”

“Never”

-.-.-.-.-.-.

After that, their talk was light until the bell rang and they both knew the pizza had arrived.

“Finally! I’m dying over here” Derek exclaimed, starting to get up.

“No, don’t worry, I’ll get it. I bet I got more cash than you do”

“Whatever you say, boy wonder”

Spencer got up, took his wallet that was in a pocket of one of his pants, and opened the door. There was the deliveryman, with three boxes of pizzas, waiting. When it was completely visible his appearance Spencer quickly detailed him: brown hair, Latin features, short.

“Is this Mr. Spencer Reid?” his accent confirmed what his features suggested, he was absolutely Latin.

“Yeap, the one and only” For that moment Spencer had opened the door enough for the delivery man to see inside of the apartment. When he saw the scene of another man on the apartment’s floor with a beer in hand and another one next to him on the floor as well, evidently belonging to the boy who was standing in front of him, no girl around, he immediately knew that the two guys were boyfriends and his attitude changed. His face turned into repulsive and when Spencer was counting the money to pay him, the deliveryman behaved impatiently and rudely. 

Spencer also recognized the picture: a fucking homophobe. Now he was going to get him out of his mind and annoy him applying the ‘The client is always right’ politic and a possible firing if he acted rudely about what he was going to watch.

“Oh, hun, do you have cash? I mean, change. I only have 100$ and this is 26$.” Spencer had turned around, offering the delivery man a clear view of everything. Derek for a moment looked confused at Spencer, who opened a little his eyes in a sign of ‘just follow my lead’, which Derek did even when he didn’t understand what was happening.

“Oh, yeah, sure” then he realized that Spencer hadn’t doubted to call him "honey" in front of someone, precisely Spencer, the more delicate with the subject, called him ‘honey’. He quickly did his math.

“I think I left my money home the last time I went and ... God, of course, I had to forget. I will go to the room to see if I get something in your pockets, love...” he began to walk into the house.

“Okay, love ..”- He turned back to the delivery-man at that moment who had his face wrinkled of disgust. Spencer was pleased to know that he was achieving his goal of driving him nuts. He smiled cordially to be even more unbearable and Derek returned with some bills in his hand. He stood next to Spencer, put a hand around his waist, kissed him on the cheek, and gave the money to the seller.

“Here are the 26 $. Thank you!”

'The man took the money reluctantly and handed them over the pizzas, said his by his work protocol "Have a pizzatastic day!", and left. The couple then closed the door and began to wring laughter for what they had done. They high fived at how well this little diversion had resulted them and after about five minutes of continuous laughter, they got up and sat on the Derek’s couch, put the pizza in the small table that was there and began to eat, not even bothering to serve individual slices on plates. The pizzas were excellent and they even moaned of pleasure because of it.

___

The pizzas were over, and they had partly forgotten (I only say that because they did not mention it, although they thought about it) about what had happened before ordering pizza.

They had been talking about what they thought about JJ and her apparent problems with Will, about the last case... about everything but the sexual encounter that had had, although it hadn’t been very advanced.

Then there was an awkward silence again and both thought about what would happen now.

He’s hot ... and he wants us to go to bed. What the hell do I do? I have the crazy the idea that the answer would be making love, but God what if he isn’t ready. What if he regrets it? Well, I don’t think he’ll regret it completely but, what if he doesn’t enjoy it?, Derek thought.

“Derek, what are you thinking about, eh?” Reid said worriedly watching him lying on his lap thoughtfully as if it were the most perfect and profound creation.

“I’m the one who should be worried since your brain moves much faster than mine. In this short time, you could have done a thousand calculus and-” he was interrupted.

“If you knew that when I think my head goes at regular speed ...”

“I see,” Derek was going to ask about what he had been ‘thinking about’ when he realized it’d been the same thing that he had.

“Yes, I thought as we ate and spent time with you ...” He looked Derek in his eyes “and God I want you to make love to me. I will do everything you want. I do not care, don’t you remember that I’m not a fucking virgin? Seriously, I've done this before, and I understand that this is to protect me, but I can’t wait any longer and you don’t either, please” he sat with his legs besides his hips just as he had done before. He began kissing him neck as supplication, and he could almost see the pleasure he was producing as Derek's eyes were closing.

“I told you this could be solved ... but I didn’t tell you how” Reid hadn’t stopped kissing him on the most sensitive areas of his neck, but he did now.

“What do you mean?” His face looked like a child’s who had seized the chance to fulfill his greatest dream.

“That ... Today we can do it just orally, don’t you think?” Derek suggested.

Spencer only kissed him on his lips fiercely making him know that he was quite happy with that, although in his head still wouldn’t dismiss the idea of going all the way tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't think it sucks like I do. It's just that I wrote it pretty fast and didn't check it thousand of times like I use to do. There are probably a lot of mistakes but I'm tired of writing this story (you should be really thankful that I promised one day that I'd finish it) and I'm not in the mood to reread it again. Sorry about that, really!


End file.
